You Changed Me
by reallyJavannah
Summary: What happens when Shane and Mitchie meet again after two years? What happens when Shane finds out about her father's abusive behavior? More than you know... I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING THIS STORY AND MAKING IMPROVEMENTS
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

Hey guys, this is my FIRST Camp Rock story, I've been wanting to do one for the longest, I just hope you guys love it, please review if you want me to continue.

Oooh, and I was with my grandma and aunt at the social security place and somme 50 year old was hitting on me and I nearly screamed and my aunt turned aorund and the guy vanished, just like that, when my mom got home I told her, she called him a sick pervert (It was weird hearing it from my mom lol)

M' kay... here I go :)

* * *

><p>Another day, blah, I mean I thank God for my life but today's the first day of high school, I'm going to be the new kid, and worst, I don't know anyone and plus too, my arms and legs are covered with bruises. I went downstairs and got my breakfast, yum, poptarts, I got one and ran back upstairs, footsteps. Uh oh, I ran back in my room, "Mitchie!" its my dad. I ran and hit in my closet, locking it. I was panting, I held my breath and breathed slowly, I went up into my attic and hid there. I hear something outside my attic, I looked through the peep hole, it was my dad, I hate when he's like this, he was loving and fun until mom died. The door fell down from the attic, I was about to run but my father grabbed my hair, he started kicking me, "Why did you run away from me you worthless brat?" tears were running down my face, "Let go of me NOW!" he let go, he punched me in my face, I hit him back, uh oh. Last thing I remember was hitting my head on my wood floor. I woke up about 20 minutes later, I started getting dressed, hmm, a hoodie and skinny jeans wth my converses. I sprayed on my perfume and cleaned up, I have bruises all over, luckily I stopped cutting my bangs.<p>

I walked downstairs, my dad was there, I smell the achohol on his breath, it stinks. I tried not to gag, he pulled my hair. I yelped and he slapped me, he punched me again, I wanna move out so bad, but how? My curfew is 3:20 and it takes me 15 minutes to get to and from school, school ends at 3:15 so how is that possible? I run home. I tested it and that's how long it took, I just hope there's not a lot of people at school. I walked out of the house after my father left, he told me to stay there, nah. I started walking to school, well running, its 7AM and I don't care if school starts at 8AM, I walked to the nearest forest, I sat on the grass and stared at the sky, "I miss you mom." I said to the sky, she's somewhere in heaven, smiling down at me, I wanna see her, I breathed in the crisp clean air, I see a few people here, there's a boy here that seems to be about 2 years older than me, he's pretty cute. I relaxed on the ground, "Will you move?" the cute boy said, rather rudely, "Why should I?" he smirked, I don't think he's the dating type anymore, I was staring into space. "-That's why you need to move." I looked at him, confused, I sat here, he picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed in terror, ran and then he put me down, I don't even know his name. I looked to see why I was moved, a tree branch fell, it wasn't small, it was huge. "Are you okay?" he was staring at my eye.  
>"I'm okay, thanks." he nodded his head, "How did you know that was going to happen?" I asked him, he smiled, "It looked loose and I know when a tree branch is about to fall." I nodded, trying not to laugh, I smiled back at him, smally, "Oh, thanks alot though, for you know, saving me." he nodded, "By the way, I'm Shane, and you are?" I introduced myself, "Mitchie." why does he look familiar? Eh. I probably seen him somewhere. I'm going to walk around, "Well I better get going, it was nice meeting you Shane." he nodded, there's something about him. "It was nice meeting you too Mitchie." I nodded and we went our seperate ways.<p>

I doubt a boy will ever fall for a girl like me, I'm different from other girls, I'm not into fashon or girl things, yeah I paint my nails and do my hair but I don't flaunt with like $300 things. I walked more further than I was going to, oh well, its only 7:30, I should walk for about 5 more minutes and start heading to school. I put my shades that I was carrying in my bookbag, wait, how did I end up with shades? Oh, they're probably Shane's, I don't know if I'll see him again. I stopped walking and turned to go back, I hear something, like rustling, I ran, someone's following me, my hair was pulled, it was my dad, "You ugly brat, you NEVER listen!" he kicked me in my rib, I feel sick all of a sudden, dad left quicker than I can look up, I looked at my watch, 7:43, I gotta go. I walked for about 10 minutes, I stopped, my lungs hurt, I drank some of my water, I'm okay, I walked again, I got to school 10 minutes later, students were already heading inside. Luckily, dad was wearing sneakers and not boots. I walked up to the office, I opened the door, there were about 2 students in here, I walked to the front desk, "Hi, how may I help you?" the lady at the office desk asked me, smiling. I returned the smile and talked, "Hi, I'm a new student here, my name is Michaela Torres, I need my roster and class schedule." she nodded, she was typing up some info, "Okay, it'll be ready in a sec." I nodded, "Thanks." I stood here, waiting, a girl knocked into me, "Oh my gosh, I'm soo NOT sorry." I rolled my eyes at her, who does she think she is? "Kay, Mitchie, here's your class info and schedule, have a great day." she said, the girl that bumped me, tripped me, the first thing I hit was my knee on the tile floor. I said a silent prayer that my knee was okay, I got up off the floor and glared at the girl, two other girls walked into the office, they looked me up and down, I did too, eww preps. "Eww, Tess, did you see the new girl? She's so ugly." she laughed and nodded, I walked out of the office.

I walked through the halls until I got to my locker, I had my own lock, its purple, it was my mom's but she gave it to me, I had it since she passed away, I was 12. I turned the lock, 27,32,01 (A.N haha my purple lock #) done, I unlocked it, I poened my locker, I can decorate it. The inside smelled and looked so brand new, I like it, it seems like everyone got their locks last year. 10th grade already, only 2 more years Mich, I really can't wait at all. I put Shane's shades in my locker and my other stuff that I don't need. I closed my locker and locked the lock. I still don't feel well, I hunched over, nope, I'm not going to puke, "Freak." someone said, whatever, I walked to advisory, I'm scared to go. "Watch where you're going loser." 5 people said to me, I hate this school already. I tried to find my advisory, hmm, Room R8, what? I looked, all I see is A8, A9, principle, I guess was walking through the hallways, "Good Morning Principle Grey." she warmly smiled, "Good Morning students." I looked at my roster, I still don't see how I'm going to get to advisory, "Hi, are you lost?" the principle asked, me, I nodded, she seems nice, "Okay, I'll have a student help you out, okay? Can I see your roster, I might know a few students who are able to help." I nodded, I handed her my roster, she nodded, "Okay, I see. My son has the same roster, music major right?" I nodded, laughing, "Yeah." she smiled back at me, "Don't worry, you're not going to be in trouble with advisory this week and next week okay? My son will show you around school during those 20 minutes." I nodded, who's her son? I wonder, "Thanks Principle Grey." she nodded, smiling at me. She's a million times nicer than my principle last year. "You're welcome Michaela, can I call you Mitchie?" weird how she asked, I laughed and nodded my head, we stood here in silence, I looked, I saw Shane, wait Shane? Principle Grey waved her hand, and suddently Shane started walking, "Hey mom." she smiled at him. Mom? Wow... I'm seriously shocked. Shane waved at me, I shyly waved at him back, "Hey Shane, I need you to do me a favor." he nodded, "Okay, show Mitchie around school, you'll be doing this everyday during advisory, until she understands, for today, you'll tour the school with her for the whole day." he nodded, as did I, "Okay." Principle Grey walked away, it was just Shane and I, I'm nervous. I pulled out my compact mirror out of my bag, oh crap, my eye is changing from peach to black and blue, Shane put his hand on my shoulder, I felt scared, "Are you okay?" I nodded. I don't even know.

Shane was standing in the hallway with me, I felt comfortable, for some reason. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hallways, why does this feel comfortable, I pulled away, blushing. There's no way that this boy likes me what so ever, he's probably playing a fake game here. Shane and I kept walking through the halls, "This is the gym." I nodded, we walked in the gym, its nice in here, the cheerleaders were practicing, "Eww, its loser girl again, why is she with Shane?" I looked at Shane's left hand, ah, purity ring, well this is a public Christian high school, I didn't know that haha. I'm Christian too but I thought Christian schools were only private. "Tess, leave her alone, and so what if she's with me? Why do you care?" she rolled her eyes at me. She kissed Shane's cheek, he wiped it off, her face was priceless haha, I walked with Shane some more, "That's the football locker room and in back of it is the football feild." I nodded, I wanna go outside, "Lets go." Shane grabbed my hand and we ran outside, I love it out here, I did a cartwheel, Shane and I played tag for a while, "Where's the nurse's office?" he grabbed my hand and we walked to the nurse's office, "Can I go in?" he nodded and let go of my hand, I don't feel well at all, once again, I got sick in the trash can, something that happens everyday, thanks to my dad. "Mitchie, are you okay?" I nodded, I still don't feel well, we went to the cafeteria, which was about 12 doors down, Shane held the door opened for me, I went in, I waited for him, he came, "So as you can see, this is the cafeteria, its pretty big." I nodded in agreement, this is about 1 whole chunk bigger than my old school's cafeteria. Shane and I kept walking around the cafeteria, he went to the soda machine, he plugged in his student ID card, he got two sodas, "Here." I shook my head, not wanting to be rude. "Mich, please, it'll help your stomach." I nodded, yeah true, I opened the cap of ginger ale, its crisp, I love it that way, "Okay, lets go to the music room." I nodded, I followed Shane, "You can put your school bag in your locker, okay?" I nodded, kept my phone.

I went to my locker with Shane, I unlocked my locker and threw my very light bag into my big locker. I closed it and locked it, "Okay, lets go." I nodded, we got to the music room, we climbed the steps, being as though the elevator was being used, "Classes let out now." I nodded, a ton of students rushed out the class rooms, this is a lot. Shane and I got to the classroom when everyone cleared the halls, why was Tess everywhere? "So this is the music room, our major, we come here everyday." I nodded, "Do we have to go in?" I asked Shane, he saw my nervousness, "No. We can keep going." I nodded, we went from class to class, we went around the whole entire school, I love it here, "So do you like this school?" I nodded, Shane smiled at me. I looked at the time, its 1:00, "What should we do?" Shane looked at me, smiling, he's got an idea. "Okay, we should go get our lunch, come back out here, and I guess stay out here until school ends?" I nodded, Shane and I walked to the cafeteria, we got our lunch quick and easilly, I was with Shane and we line jumped (I felt really bad) and all I had to say was that I'm a new student. We walked out the cafeteria and straight to the football field. Shane and I used hand sanitizer that Shane had and ate our lunch, "So what school did you come from?" I answered him. "Wilson High School." he looked shocked, hey that school was the worst but I had the bestest friends ever.  
>I pulled up my sleeves, forgetting that my bruises were there, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I looked at him, confused.<p>

"What?" I looked at my arms, oooh. I pulled my sleeves down, scared of what he might say. He looked at me, "What happened?" I shook my head, scared to tell him, "Its nothing Shane, don't worry about it." he nodded, I don't think he's going to let this go. "Out of curiosity, what pre- school did you go to?" he smirked, I was just changing the subject, "Don't try to change the subject Mitch, and I went to Penn Mag." oooh, that's how I know him, he pulled out a picture from his wallet, I looked at it, "I see myself!" I said, excited, "What?" Shane was also excited, I pointed to the little girl with light brown hair, "I'm right there, next to you." we both were laughing, I missed Shane alot, I always wanted to see my pre-school buddy but he moved. "I can't believe this." we laughed, "I know right?" we sat here in silence, it was kinda comfortable, hearing the birds, seeing the trees blowing. "So back to you again, why do you have these bruises?" I looked at him, still wanting to know if I still trust him, I don't know, maybe next week, I'll tell him. I said maybe, I'm not making any promises. I looked at my phone, 8 text messages, Dad, crap, its like 3:30. "I gotta go, like now." Shane looked confused, "Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun." Shane nodded and hugged me, I ran to my locker and then home, I got there in about 15 minutes, its 3:48, I was on my way unstairs after I got home. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard a strong voice say, "Up to my room." I went upstairs, I hopped in the shower, my cut marks sting a lot, I just started it like last week and my whole body aches, all I wanna do is sleep. I put on my undergarments and sprayed on my vanilla spritz, I walked out the bathroom, with blow to my face. I was kicked again, this pain is too much for me to even bear.

Dad left and I was the only one there, I forced myself up, my lips are swollen, my face hurts a lot, and I haven't eaten at all since 1PM. "Okay, I just get dressed, eat and go for a walk." I said to myself, I did just that, I had to cook my own food, I made a really great omelet and bacon, yum, and french toast, I'm starving. I left my house and took my phone and keys with me, I walked and cried, I'll have to tell Shane some day. I was still wearing a long sleeve hoodie, I felt ugh, I don't even know I started crying again, to the point where I was full on sobbing loudly, I want mom back, I miss her so so much. "Mitchie?" I heard someone say, the person sat next to me, "Please leave me alone." I felt a hand go on my back, rubbing it, "What's wrong Mitchie?" it was a woman's voice... Mrs. Grey? I felt someone hug me against them, I kept crying, "Shh, its going to be okay." I shook my head, I looked, it was Shane and Mrs. Grey, "Thanks guys, I'm fine, really, people always tell me its okay but nothing really is." I cried even harder again, Shane sat here holding me, I guess I do need a hug. "Shh, shh, shh. I'm here Mitchie." I stopped crying and breathed, "Will you tell us what happened?" well I knew them for a really really long time so I guess I can, and hey, maybe they can help me. I nodded, my head, I feel like I'm going to pass out, "I'm being abused." I said in a quiet whisper. They gasped and looked shocked, what am I going to do now?

* * *

><p>Haha, I'm addicted to this chapter now please review for an update and please also recomend this story :)<p>

Thanks so so much :)

God Bless all of you :)

-Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Believe This

Hello :) I wrote a Sonny With A Chance fic called Do You Believe? its really good, kinda sad lol. I've been watching this movie called Mom at 16, it's soooo good, I cried at the end lol. Danielle Panabaker is an awesome actress :)

I start school tomorrow (September 6th) my school's awesome, I'm nervous, it's going to be my 1st high school year, I'm scared. Freshmeat- 9th grade lol.

Thanks sooo much for adding this to your favorites and subscribing oooh and te awesome reviews :)

CCsmile- I'm continuing now :) I hope you like this chapter

NverSayNver- aww thans :) and I hate cliffys too hehe, I love adding them in my stories

xCxBubblezx- thanks sooo much, I really hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Mitch, what do you mean abused?" I had my head resting on Shane's shoulder, "I literally neam abused, my dad h-hits me, punches me, he-he just treats me like a punching bag." I said everything clearly but whispered the 2 words hit and punch. Shane rocked me back and forth in his arms, I relaxed. "Mom. What are we going to do?" Mrs. Grey sighed, Shane wiped away my tears. I sighed, how did this happen? "I gotta go." I said, I got off of Shane's lap, running home, it's only 5 blocks. I opened the door, "Where were you?" I ignored my dad, he kicked me in the back of my knee, I screamed and fell on the floor, he was punching and kicking me, I tried hitting back but I felt as if I was being weak, I stopped. "I was out!"Dad kicked me one last time, he spit his gum on me, eww. He left out of the house, leaving me on the floor, I wish I had Shane's number, I layed on the floor silently praying. I regained my strength within about 5 minutes. I got up and ran, I grabbed a large suitcase, taking shirts, pants, pjs, shoes, skirts, toiletrees, and other stuff that I would need, my stuffed animals I put in a different bag, my baby blanket went there too. I'm leaving this house, for good, ask me how big was the suitcase, it was big.<p>

I slept in my bed that night, I did everything normally that morning, I went to school and everything, I'm leaving this house at 5PM.

NEXT DAY 5PM

I realized that I packed just about my whole room, just not my bed or dresser. "Goodbye house." I said as I left, I grabbed my bookbag and put it on my back, with my other bag, now where am I going to go? I closed the door behind me, and walked back to the park, I sat on my suitcase, people were watching me, I really don't care, "Mitchie, come with me." it was Shane, where did he come from? I nodded, he took my hand and the suitcase, "You don't have to do it, I'll do it." he smiled warmly at me, I gave in, "Fine." I saw my dad he flashed me the middle finger, he looked pissed off. He got out the car and came over to me, well no one was looking. "Mitchie." Shane was trying to protect me, I held him back, "No! Shane don't." he nodded, about to charge. Dad punched me in the face, in the same eye he hit this morning, oh my gosh. Shane slapped him and completely went off on him, he then ran off, Shane was rubbing my back, "Mitch, I'm sorry." I nodded, "Let's go." we went to Shane's house, another 5 blocks. I went back and forth, "You live 3 doors down, what if he knows where you live?" I asked, scared. "We have an alarm system." I looked at him with doubt, "It tazes you if you have the wrong password." I laughed. Shane smiled back at me, he entered the 4 number code, the gate opened, we walked in "Wow." he nodded, his whole house is secluded, I love it here. We walked up to his front door. Mrs. Grey opened the door, she looked at me, sadly, "Mitch, come here." I nodded, she hugged me, I needed that hug so so badly, I was crying, both Shane and his mom were hugging me, "Shh, you're safe now." I nodded, my eyes hurting. "Thank you." she nodded, twirling my hair, "You're welcome." I heard more footsteps, heavy ones, I'm scared again, they sound like heavy work boots. "Hey honey." Mrs. Grey waved, I looked so freaking scared. He waved at me, "Is that Mitchie, wow you grew up so fast." I ran away, as fast as I could go in this house."Hi." I was greeted by a boy who was my age, he scared me. I screamed and sat on the floor, sobbing my eyes out, "SHANE!" the boy called him.

I heard footsteps again, it reminds me of my dad and when his friends would come and beat me and molest me, it was terrifying. I cried even more, I hate this so so much right now. Shane sat next to me, on the floor, I felt scared, confused, lonely, "It's going to be okay Mitchie." I nodded, closing my eyes and breathing. Shane pulled me into a hug and then into his room, I sat on his bed next to him, he put his chin on my forehead and started rocking us back and forth, its hot in here. I took off my hoodie, "Don't say anything." Shane nodded, he looked at me and touched my forehead, "Your forehead's warm." I nodded, "I've been like this since yesterday, I always get fevers." he nodded, he sat me on his bed, ah this bed is comfortable, "Okay, um, change into your pjs, I'll be back, okay?" I nodded, Shane left his room, I changed into my shortsleeve Sun Drop! top and my knee sweats. Shane came back 10 minutes later, I was sitting on his bed, he took my hand, I stood up, he pulled back his bed sheets, "Relax." I smally smiled at him, "Shane, I'm fine, trust me." he shook his head, "No you're not, I've known you since pre-k and I know when you're not okay." I laughed, clueless, he smirked "You tend to bite your lip a lot when you're in denial." I do? I laughed at him, he took my shoulders, "Oww!" I screamed, whimpering, "Sorry." I sat on his bed, "Now lay down." I giggled, I feel bad. This bed feels like a tempurpedic, "Is this a temp?" he smiled and nodded, this is too comfortable for words, "Thanks Shane, for everything, I mean like from this morning and everything." he smiled back at me, slightly hugging me, not wanting to hurt me, "Remember when you were first called Mitchie?" I laughed smiling at the memory, Shane called me Mitchie all the time in pre-k and everyone caught on. Shane nodded, he wrapped his arms around me.

I fell asleep in no time, lets see, its 6PM now, I'll probably wake up at 5AM, as always, I dreamed that I saw my mom and then we were having a great time, talking, hanging out, and doing fun things that you would do with your mom. Suddently I saw her dying, I don't know how. "Mom, please don't leave me!" she looked at me, looking weak, "Mitchie, promise me that you'll never forget me. I love you." she gave me a kiss on the forehead, "I love you too Mom, but please don't talk like that." she looked at me, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Don't forget me." I nodded, she closed her eyes, "I won't." I put my head on her chest, I cried, she was stroking my hair, her hand stopped, so did her breathing, and her heart lost its beat finally. "Mom wake up! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I shook her and everything, I lost my mom, "MOMMY! NOOO!" I screamed, I woke up suddently. "Mommy!" I was sobbing my eyes out, (A.N I do that when I have a bad dream.) Shane wasn't here, I looked at the clock, its 5AM. I said a silent prayer and suddently started sobbing loudly, I'm terrified and I want my mom. I started hyperventalating, I breathed in and out, thinking about my dream again, I cried. I kept crying and crying, its now 5:30 I've been crying for like 20 minutes. Shane came into his room, he found me clutching my blanket and sobbing, gosh this is embarassing. "Are you guys okay?" Mr. Grey came into the room, I tensed up, I started crying a lot more, Shane's dad sat a little bit maybe 5 inches away from me, I cluched Shane as hard as I could. "Mitchie, I'm trying to help you okay? I'm not going to hurt you, please trust me here." Shane's dad said to me, I looked up at Shane, he put his forehead against mine, "It's okay." I nodded, I looked at Mr. Grey, "Thanks." he smiled at me, I reached my arms out, he hugged me, I'm not afraid of him anymore.

Mr. Grey left us alone, I layed back down, Shane layed down and I layed on his chest, I relaxed, Shane was rubbing my back, "I'm sorry." Shane breathed in, "Why?" I shook my head, falling asleep; I never answered him. I woke up, smiling, Shane was staring at me, "What?" I asked feeling shy. He laughed, stroking my hair, we were both blushing. "Nothing."

"Remember our late night IMs?" I asked him, out of the blue, he smiled, "Yeah, then we stopped like last month, its awesome how we came back again." I smiled at him, nodding, I remember when Shane moved away, that was the saddest day ever I mean beside after loosing my mom. Shane put his hand on my hand, I blushed at the contact, "Oh, here." he handed me a thermometer, "I sterilized it, I'm not contageous." he said to me smiling, I put it under my tongue, I relaxed, we waited for the beep. One minute, ahh, there's the beep, finally, "101.9 degrees. I'm going to get you something cold." I nodded, "Can you also bring an ice pack? I need it for my eye." he nodded, he went to go get the stuff, I layed here, "Hey Shane- Mitchie!" Nate ran over to me, "Hey Nate, how are you?" I sat up and hugged him, I ruffled his curly hair, "I'm good. How are you?" I shrugged, "I'll tell you later." he nodded, Shane walked back into the room, Nate whispered something in his ear, causing him th blush, I wonder what he said. Shane walked up here with a bowl of ice cream, an ice pack, and more ice cream. "You'll give hypothermia." I told him, laughing, he smiled back at me, laughing too. I ate my ice cream after he gave it to me, I feel sleepy, I haven't slept in 2 weeks. "Sleepy?" I nodded, Shane put the rest of te ice cream in his mini freezer, I started slipping into sleep mode, "Mitchie... Mich... Mitchie." Shane was calling me, I finally realized. I need to go to sleep, like now I'm so so exausted. Shane was rubbing my back, "Come here." he softly said. I woke up from my sleep mode and crawled on Shane, Shane was stroking my hair. What time is it? I don't know.

When I woke up, Mrs. Grey came into the room, "Hey, Mitchie, I don't think its best for you to go to school this week okay? I'll bring home your homework and Shane's going to stay here too, okay?" I nodded, I was sucked out of my thoughts, "Thanks a lot Mrs. Grey, for everything, I really appreciate it." she nodded and gave me a strong hug, like my mom's hugs were. We stayed that way for a minute, "I have to go okay? I'll be back by 5." I nodded, I waved at her, she waved back, I looked at the clock 6:05 AM, I'm pretty bored, Shane's still sleep. I was now in his bed, I went to the bathroom to clean up, I came back into Shane's room and rolled over and started messing with him. He started sneezing, it was hilarious and adorable. He woke up, around 10 seconds later, it was hilarious, he started at me, "Hi." Shane laughed, "Hey Mitch." he walked out of the bathroom. I waited for him, he came out of the hallway, and into the room, "Come on." I nodded, it was already 6:30.

Shane and I went downstairs, it feels weird not going to school, then again, I have no friends. Tess hates my guts, for what? Shane got a bowl, "I'm not hungry." I said sleepily, I went to the chair and sat down, Shane surprisingly sat next to me, he took my hand, "Mitch, please eat." I shook my head, I silently breathed, I put my head in the crook of Shane's neck, he stroked my back, "Please?" I shook my head, I was about to cry, Shane looked at me, I looked down, "Mitchie, look at me." I didn't, Shane pulled my head up, having me look at him, I tried to pull away, no can do, I stared into his amber eyes. "It's going to be okay, please, at least eat something, you haven't eaten since yesterday." I nodded, Shane kissed my forehead, I blushed, wow. I went to the kitchen, "We should cook." I nodded, we pulled out bread, butter, and eggs, oooh french toast, yum. We made about 12 pieces of french toast, Shane and I looked a mess. "This was fun." I said to Shane laughing, he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "You should smile more." I giggled, Shane and I leaned in, I'm sooo close to kissing him. "Hey guys." it was Mr. Grey, Shane and I leaned apart, both blushing, Mr. Grey looked at us, curiously, we all got our breakfast, french toast, bacon, and eggs, it was an awkward silence at the table, everyone was staring at each other. I went back into the living room after eating, that felt soo weird, once everyone was finished I went back to the kitchen, "I'll do the dishes." Shane nodded, "I got them Mitch, you can go relax." I shook my head, I smiled at him, "No it's fine, I'll do it." I walked over to Shane, hugging him, you would've thought we were a couple, nah, Shane would never like me.

"Why don't both of you do it." Mr. Grey said, we nodded, I grabbed the three plates and filled the sink with water, Shane was watching me, "I'll dry them and put them away." I nodded, we started washing the dishes, "You got soap on me." I giggled at Shane's girly additude, Shane put soap on my nose, I laughed, we were done the dishes 2 minutes later. We sat down, "My mom said we can't go to the park today, so do you wanna go out back?" I nodded, we went outside, in our pjs. I'm exhausted. I went back inside and layed on the chair, Shane sat next to me, he was playing with my hair, he pulled me close to him and I relaxed, I closed my eyes, sleep took over so fast. I woke up, looking at the clock, 4PM, I'm so drained out and sore all over. Shane had just walked out of the hall and into the living room, he had the thermometer, "Open." he said softly, he and I waited for the beep, "101.2, well at least it went down." I nodded, Shane and I relaxed, "Am I a burden on your life?" I asked, I don't know why, I just did, Shane looked at me, almost looking sad, like he wanted to cry. "What? Mitchie, why would you ask that?" I shrugged my shoulders, Shane got off the floor and sat on the chair, he put me on his lap, "Mitch, you're not a burden on my life, okay? You're too special in my life to be a burden to it." I nodded, smiling at Shane. I gave him a hug, there's no way he could like me back. I actually admitted that I liked Shane... well I admitted it yesterday. Mr. Grey came into the room, I hopped off of Shane before he saw a thing, he would've been pissed haha. "Hello, my name is David Grey, I'd like to report a complaint for child abuse." he was on the phone, I felt sick to my stomach, Shane kissed my temple, "It's okay." I nodded, I put my head on his shoulder, "Okay, and she has to go back?" he was nodding, I looked at Shane, scared of what was going to happen, I ran out of the room, Shane was looking for me, I don't even know where I am. Shane found me, crap. I ran from him again, or tried to. "I'm scared, what if I actually have to go back? What if they make me stay with my dad again? What if I never see you ag-" Shane listened to me, until I got to the last sentence, I was actually having a meltdown, "Shh, shh, shh. You're not going anywhere okay? You're staying with me, I'm not letting you go." I nodded, I hugged Shane, "Aww." Mr. Grey came into the room, he ruined the moment haha. Shane and I laughed, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Shane asked me, I nodded, smiling, we went to the tv room, we popped in Mom at 16. I loved that movie.

We got to the near end of the movie, I was about to cry, Shane grabbed my hand.  
>"Charley: I'm Charley Cooper and I'm going into Kindergarten.<br>Bob: Uh ha and how do you feel about that?  
>Charley: I'm happy cause I'm good at reading and numbers.<br>Bob: Anything else new in your life?  
>Charley: I got a baby sister last year.<br>Bob: And Where did she come from?  
>Charley: Inside of my mommy's tummy.<br>Bob: And where do you come from?  
>Charley: Inside of my Jacey's tummy.<br>Bob: Who's Jacey?  
>[Charley walks over and hugs Jacey]<br>Jacey: Who am I huh?  
>Charley: She's my birthmother.<br>Bob: And what is so special about Jacey?  
>Charley: She helped me find my family.<br>Bob: Anything else?  
>Charley: I'm the only one that knows how much she loves me.<br>Bob: How's that?  
>Charley: Cause I'm the only one who knows what her heart feels like from inside of her.<br>Jacey: Oh come here, I love you.  
>Charley: I love you too."<br>The movie ended, it was really really amazing, yes, me being the emotional sap actually cried, Shane laughed, I took the pillow and threw it at Shane, he caught it and hugged me tightly, "Thanks kid." I laughed, "For?" he smirked, ruffling my hair, he has a pretty smile, he smiled at me again, "You should smile more, I like smiley Mitchie." Shane said to me, smiling, what? I was full on blushing, I was about to ask him what he meant by that sweet sentence, but he left, I'll ask him later. Does Shane like me? I'll probably never know, ugh.

* * *

><p>DONE :D haha, you guys should read some of my other fics, they're pretty good lol, so I've been told, the insert that I put in this chap was from the ending of Mom at 16, its a really amazing movie, I cried after seeing it. I just hope that I don't have a kid at my age (I'm 14) my cousin had a baby when he was my age and his girlfriend was 12. That baby is soo sweet, I was with her yesterday, she's 3 now. She's my little buddy :)<p>

Thanks for reading :)

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	3. Chapter 3: Wow

Heyyyy :) I've been BUSY BUSY BUSY... High School is very amazing, I love it, my school's the best :D

I've been through a very horrible break up, that's the reason why I stopped updating, I'm sick of seeing happy couples :(

Okay... so he used me for sex and I told him no, so I dumped him... I saw him yesterday, ugh... and I THINK he cheated opn me, I dump him and 2 days later you're making out with a girl in front of my house :'( guys are jerks...

OH and another reason... I got a bad review which killed my writing habit... oh well... I'm updating :D

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER<p>

Shane keeps giving me like 'little hints' and I have absolutly no idea what he means by them, I ask him and he tells me, "Take the hint." we haven't really talked and its so far killing me, I actually have a confession to make, I love Shane, I always have and I always will, he needs to catch the hint. Well today I'm actually at school, I walked with Shane, we walked to school together in pure silence, it felt weird. I looked at Shane, his eyes held pure sadness, ugh. I kept walking, wow, time went by so quickly, Tess has been on my case all freaking day. She looked at me, giving me a sly smile, "What!" she rolled her eyes at me, "Look brat, you mess with Shane and I'll make sure your head is on a stick and I'll feed it to the lions." I rolled my eyes at her and walked past her, I turned around, making my remark, "Good luck with that twit, you probably can't even hold a stick with those arms. Keep practicing, one day, maybe a century later, you might." everyone laughed, I walked out of the room, smiling. I know the comeback sucked but it's honestly true, and very. Shane came up to me, well actually bumped into me, shortly afterwards. We both fell on the floor, "I'm so so sorry." I said, he lifted me up, I dusted myself off and stared into his eyes, they softened up, he hugged me, "It's okay." I nodded, hugging him back, we broke away, Tess looked so upset, ha, thank you Taylor Swift for Better Than Revenge. She walked over here, "What did I tell you? STAY AWAY FROM SHANE!" she slapped me, I raised my hand, ready to punch her, Shane grabbed me before my fist was at least 2 inches from her face, she better be so lucky Shane wasn't here, I would of actually punched her. I ran away from Shane before he even had the chance to say anything. "Mitchie, I need to talk to you!" Shane said with worry in his voice, I turned to look at him, tears in my eyes, darn. "What? There's nothing to talk about? You haven't talked to me in one whole freaking week and now you suddenly wanna talk now! I'm not speaking to you Shane if it's the last thing I do!" Mrs. Grey saw us, she glanced at Shane and I when she walked past us, "You two can go home." we nodded, yay, cause I really don't wanna do this here at all.

"Mitchie, wait!" I already had my book bag on my shoulder, great, its Wednesday, bible study tonight with Caitlyn, my best friend from church. I ran and ran, until I couldn't run anymore, I walked until I got home, I had Shane's keys, he has an extra pair, I got home in about 5 minutes, that was too fast. Shane called my phone, I ignored it, I threw my phone on the chair, my dad called me, oh crap, what if he can track my phone? Whatever. I sat on the floor, practically crying, I messed everything up, why can't I just shut up sometimes? Mr. Grey walked into the room, I quickly wiped my tears away, "Mitchie, it's about Shane right?" I nodded my head, sighing, a fresh batch of tears settled in, Mr. Grey put his hand on my shoulder, "I never really had a daughter, well I have four sons, all I can tell you is, I know he likes you too. You guys just have to talk it out. He'll understand." I nodded, I took a deep breath in, "Thanks Mr. Grey." I hugged him, I ran upstairs after that, he's like a dad to me and I'm so so happy about that. I went into Shane's room, I layed on his bed, the door just closed, like the front door. I heard talking coming from downstairs, I ignored it, it's Shane. I layed here, silent tears streaming down my face. "Shane, you have to talk to her, like right now, it's really bad." Shane didn't say a word, "I was trying to but she ignored me and then left." I cried more, this is all of my fault, I hate this so so much. Sighing, I got up and went to the bathroom, "Just give her maybe about 10 minutes to cool off." I smiled to myself, I looked in the mirror, my hair's fine, I just have puffy eyes, ugh. I walked back into Shane's room, sitting down, I relaxed, Shane knocked on the door, "Come in Shane." he came into the room, I prepared myself for this huge speech.

"Mitch, come here for a sec." Shane said softly, I nodded and walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, I put my head in the crook of his neck, crying, "Shh. It's okay, it's okay, I'm here." Shane said to me softly, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out about everything, my dad, this school, even." I stopped and paused, "Us." I said, so quietly a mouse could hear it. Shane and I sat back on the bed, he pulled me into his arms and sat me on his lap, he was rubbing my thighs, he rested his forehead on mine, "What about us Mitch? You're confusing me." I looked at him, close to tears, I shook my head, "No, I refuse to let my heart break again." he looked at me, "Mitchie, I have to tell you something." I looked at him, scared, I sighed, "It's nothing bad, trust me." I nodded, trusting him. Shane looked at me, "I'm sorry." Shane hugged me, "Why?" he smiled at me, I smiled back, smally, Shane was caressing my cheek, "Okay, here goes, Michaela Khloe Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled hugely at him, I hugged him tightly, "Yes, Shane Thomas Grey, I would love to be your girlfriend." he picked me up and twirled me around, I grinned widely, "I wanna go "Shane and I decided to take a little walk for a while, "What time is it?" Shane checked his watch. "It's 5PM." we were out here for that long? Oh my goodness, I didn't know that whatsoever. "We should head back right now." I nodded, Shane took my hand, my legs hurt like really bad and my arm has been aching for the past month non stop, I've gotten used to it. Shane saw me limping, "Mitch you okay?" I nodded and kept walking, I almost fell over, Shane lifted me up bridal style, walking on, "Your legs hurt, don't they? Your foot, and arm too." I nodded, I layed my head on the crook of his neck, "How'd you know?" he kissed my forehead, "I know my girlfriend too well." I smiled at him, we talked along the way, "Am I too heavy?" he shook his head, "No, you're actually quite light." I nodded, we got home 10 minutes later, I see my dad, he looks beyond pissed off, he came over to Shane and I. He pulled me out of Shane's arms, we were trying to fight off my dad, punches swung and legs kicked, "Get your dad." I mouthed to Shane, he hesitated, I looked at him, he ran to get his dad, "DAD!" I heard Shane yell when my dad punched me, I think below my chest, I blacked out before I knew exactly what happened.

I woke up, I hear beeping noises all around me, what are they? I looked at my arm, IV needles in them, I sat up, coughing, "Mitchie! Thank God you're okay!" Shane said to me, excited, Mrs. Grey ran straight in here, hugging me, "Mitchie, I'm so so sorry that happened, we filed a restraing order and also a child abuse complaint." I nodded, hugging her back, I sighed, "Thanks so much Mrs. Grey." she nodded, kissing my hair, "I never had a daughter, you're like a daughter to me." I nodded, smiling, she got off of me, her phone rung, "Sorry, I gotta take this." Shane and I nodded, Mrs. Grey walked out the room, Shane got up and hugged me, I sighed, actually I did two sighs. "What's wrong Mitch?" I looked up at him, smiling, "Well for one, you made me smile again, I haven't smiled like that in years. Number two..." I paused, breathing in, my smile going away, I asked him the question, "What's going to happen?" he held me closer, sighing, "I don't know Mitch, but all I know is where ever you go, I'm there too." I smiled at Shane brightly, he pecked my lips softly, he's so sweet.

"The doctors ran tests on you, so they should be here in like 2 weeks, I don't know why they took so long, they asked us if we knew about your abuse and thought we all caused it, which was stupid." I nodded, at least I'm free from my dad, I'm so happy about that. I closed my eyes, "Hi Mitchie, you're free to be discharged from the hospital, you just need your discharge papers and we will mail you the test results." Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey, Shane, Nate and I nodded. I got up and stretched, my ribs don't hurt al all, yay, they did tell me I would be in some pain. I stood up, feeling dizzy, Shane came over to me and grabbed my hand, I blushed, "You're adorable when you blush." Shane said, loudly, everyone turned to look at us, I shyly smiled, feeling embarassed. Mrs. Grey smiled, "Aww! You guys are too cute together." everyone laughed. We got to the front of the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Grey signed me out, yay, finally I get to leave, I hate hospitals. I heard like these vomitting noises, it wouldn't stop, it was this dude across from me, "Hey Mitchie, are you okay?" I nodded, "You sure, you look pale." Nate said, I nodded, Shane kissed my cheek, softly whispering in my ear and rubbing my back, "Do you wanna go outside?" I nodded, still shaking, Mr. Grey turned around, "I'm going to go outside, I'm scared of vomitting noises, or seeing someone vomit." Mr. Grey nodded, hugging me, I hugged him back, I feel happy. Shane and I walked outside after that was over, Nate was on the phone, talking to Caitlyn, I don't know her but I've talked to her on the phone about 4 times, she seems interesting and nice. I sat on the bench, yawning, "Sleepy?" I nodded, Shane sat next to me, and rubbed my back, I layed on his lap, he was stroking my hair, "Mitchie, I have to tell you something, well later I do, it's not bad, trust me," I nodded, I grabbed Shane's hand, he kissed my temple, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, in the livingroom? Yeah, um, how did that happen? I got up, yum, I smell the delicious scent of sweet potato pudding, or is that pie, and I smell lasagna, the tomatoe sauce, and the extra sharp cheese, pure bliss. I walked to the kitchen, "Hi Mrs. Grey." I said to Mrs. Grey, she looked up at me, "Hey Mitch, how ya feeling?" I smiled, "I feel better, thanks." she nodded and kissed my cheek, she hugged me, she's like a second mom to me. I let her go, "Do you need help at all?" she shook her head, "Oh no, Mitchie, please go relax, I've got everything."  
>"No really, I want to help, Mrs. Grey." she giggled, "Okay then, the plates have to be set out on the table." I nodded, I grabbed the plates and silverware, "Mrs. Grey, where's Frankie?" she sighed, "He's with my sister for the week, he and his cousin, Hayden go to the same school so my sister thought it would be better for the first week of school." I nodded, Shane came downstairs, "Hey, mom." he hugged her, aww, so cute. He kissed my cheek afterwards, "You okay?" I nodded, I'm done all the plates, Mrs. Grey got up, "Shane, go wash your hands and get ready to eat, tell your dad too." Shane nodded, I followed him, we washed our hands and got Mr. Grey, we went to the table, wait, today's Thursday? Wow, time flies, I've been here for about 1 whole week. Everyone got their food, "This lasagna is really good, Mrs. Grey, thanks." she nodded, "Oh Mitchie, you don't have to call me Mrs. Grey, you can call me anything really." I nodded, hmm, mom number 2. I took one more bite, "Okay, who's ready for dessert?" Mr. Grey asked, I laughed, "You're not full?" he shook his head, lauging, "Nope!" all of us laughed, Mr. Grey ran over to the sweet potatoe pudding, cutting huge slices for everyone, wow. I ate the pudding, its soo good, why do I feel sick all of a sudden? "Can I be excused?" Mrs. Grey nodded, I got up, I ran to the bathroom, I think I barely closed the door and was immediatly sick in the toilet, I don't know how long I was in here, I flushed the toilet and ran back downstairs, I finished eating my dessert, I went to wash my plate, Nate was in here too, he got a cup of water, he left out two minutes later. I washed my plate and dried it, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, "You scared me." I said to Shane, he laughed, "Sorry, but I gotta tell you something." I nodded, "I love you. Honestly, I'm not the type of guy who would say that to his girlfriend and then say it to another girl afterwards." I started crying, "Shane, I love you too." he wiped away my tear, he leaned in and kissed me, "Eww, PDA." Mr. and Mrs. Grey walked into the kitchen, I dropped my hands from Shane's shoulders, it was hilarious.<p>

Shane and I went into the living room, I layed on his lap, again, I have a massive migrane, I closed my eyes, I don't feel well at all, I've been vomitting all week, I've been- OH MY GOSH! I better not be pregnant, I'm only 15 and Shane and I never "did it" so... I'll just shut up. I relaxed on Shane, "Hey guys, we gotta tell you something." we nodded, I got off of Shane, we were still holding hands, "Well actually it's two things, there's good news, and there's bad news." we nodded, maybe the bad news was that I had to live with my dad, I stopped thinking and listened, "Okay, starting with the good news, we're moving." I looked at them, terrified, "Wait, so am I staying here?" they shook their heads, "Oh gosh no Mitchie, you're coming with us. You need a new fresh start." I nodded, "Thank you guys, so so much, for everything really, but I feel like I don't deserve this." everyone nodded, "Mitchie, you're welcome, but we did all this out of love, okay sweetie? We love you, alot." Mr. Grey said, that deeply touched me, Shane warmly smiled at me, kissing my temple.

I leaned on him, "So when's the move?" Shane asked, they simply replied, "Next week." we nodded, wow this is perfect. I sighed, "And the bad news?" I asked, scared, well a little bit, "Mitchie, we got your test results back, you're not going to believe this but..." she sighed, shaking, what is it? "Mitchie, you're... you're pregnant, by 2 and a half months." I looked in shock, everyone was calling me, I was in way too much shock to even answer him, I started questioning myself, I got off the chair, "What, how, when, where, WHY?" I was walking across the living room, beating myself up, "How is this even possible? I'm only 15, I've never did anything like that before!" tears streaming down my face, "Where did all of this even happen?" I started pacing back and forth, what will people say? Eh, I don't care. Shane came over to me and pulled me into a hug, I was heavily sobbing, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay Mitchie, God has a reason for this, we don't know what but he does, okay?" I nodded, still crying, "Look at me Mitch." I didn't, he pulled my head up, having me stare into his amber brown eyes, "Take deep breaths." I nodded, "I can't." he kissed my forehead, "Yes you can, look, Breathe in." I did, "Now breathe out." I did, wow. I walked over to the couch and sat down, Shane sat next to me, stroking my hair, he sat me on his lap, he put his hand on my stomach, "It's going to be okay." I look his word for it too, I just pray he's right. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." and with that, we fell asleep.<p>

ONE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

Two months, and I'm guessing 3 weeks it happened? I don't even know at all. I'm at school right now, "And, what's the square root of 69?" the teacher asked, great way to mock Drake, Mr. Galerole. "8 something!" Jenn said, out loud with confidence, everyone laughed, even me. I still feel sick, I've had morning sickness for the longest, I freaking hate it. I put my head down, 20 more minutes, I shot my head up, quickly, I raised my hand, "Mr. Galerole, can I go to the bathroom?" he looked at me, "No Michaela, you can't it's already 10 more minutes." I sighed, ugh, "It's an emergency." he looked at me, and back at the class, he kept teaching. I tried to hold it, I can't.  
>"Please, I'm goin to pu-" too late, lets just say, I nearly messed up 3 book bags, near me and had no more food in my stomach, oops, I put my head down on the desk afterwards to avoid the embarassment, and laughter going on, "Okay class, Michaela, go to the nurse." I nodded, I got up, feeling queazy, I grabbed my stuff and left the room in embarassment, I closed the door and started walking, "Puke cleanup in room 12A immediatly." this day can't possibly get worse can it? I walked, someone spilled red paint on me, where did it land? Oh my butt, I spoke too soon. I put on my sweater so it could cover the red stain, I pulled out my roster, the nurse is about 12 doors down, Tess 'bumped' into me, I wish she'd leave, "I'm so not sorry for bumping into you, ugly freak." I rolled my eyes at her "At least I'm not a fake plastic blonde." I said and left, I don't feel like arguing with her. I got to the nurse, there were 6 people in here, one for diabetes, one for being sick, one for having a headache, and the other three sprained places. There was just me, pregnant, that's all, I sat down, breathing in, my stomach hurts so badly. I closed my eyes, half asleep. "Michaela Torres?" I raised my head, "Yeah, that's me." the nurse nodded, I walked over to her, she pulled out a thermometer, "Okay, now I need to check your temperature." I nodded, I opened my mouth and sat in a minute and a half of silence, "Okay, well it's 98.5 degrees so you're fine. Since you are a bit pale and look sick, you can either stay, or go home." I nodded, well I have 2 more periods left. "I'll stay, thanks." she nodded, smiling at me, I left. That was fast, it's 12PM now, next period, lunch; I went to the bathroom to change into my spare pants, I forgot I had them.<p>

I headed to the lunch room, I sat next to Nate, he was playing with my hair, "You okay Mitchie?" I nodded, I sat up, he looked at me, realizing, "Oooh." I chuckled softly, putting my head down, Shane came over to our table, "Hey guys." I put my head up again, I smiled at him, then I put my head back down, yeah I think you get it. Shane and Nate were talking, I don't know what they were saying, I sighed, I really don't feel well. At least it's winter break tomorrow, no school for about 2 weeks, we're moving tomorrow too. Everything is already packed, and ready to go, I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it, "Mitch, baby, you need to eat something." I shook my head, "No." I turned my head around, "I don't wanna eat." he nodded, I sighed, leaning on him, getting jealous glares from every girl in here, I rolled my eyes at them. Shane rubbed my stomach, I looked at him, smiling. He pecked my lips softly, "Shane Grey's a dad? Wait, and he's going out with Michaela, eww Michaela's such a whore!" some chic said, the whole lunch room started cheering,

"Who said that?" Shane screamed sounding angry and irritated, no one answered, "That's what I thought, say one more thing about Michaela like that, and I promise you, you'll get a whole 2 years worth of detention. Do I make myself clear?" everyone nodded, looking scared, except Tess (A.N Lol, I love this part.). I went up in line to get my lunch, there's an hour each period, so I have 45 minutes. I stood here, some girl from cheerleading walked up to me, she looks so snobby, eww. "So, Michaela, you're trying to feed that ugly baby of yours? Wait, well, since it's Shane's, I really feel bad that he knocked you up, you probably payed him to do it, you're a ugly slut anyways." I looked at her, clenching my jaw, "Look, okay, first of all DON'T insult my child, it's not ugly, it's beautiful, and I'm not a slut, look at what you're wearing, compared to what I'm wearing, you're half naked... then you'll possibly see, you're the slut, so leave me alone, and get out of my face." she flicked her hair, turning around, thank God that's over, I just wanna go home sooo badly. I looked at what I wanted, pizza or a ham and cheese sub? hmm... okay sub. I walked over to the salad bar, and got lettiuce to go onto my sub. "Michaela, you're trying to lose weight while pregnant? You're a really horrible mom, I'm surprised Shane knocked you up." some boy said to me, I rolled my eyes, I don't have time for this silly stuff.

I entered in my ID number and left, I went back to the table where Nate and Shane were waiting for me, Caitlyn was with us, "Hey I didn't know you had this period lunch." I said to her, she smiled at me, "Yeah, I got my classes changed." I nodded, everyone was still eating, "Fat prego whore." okay, who said that? I finished eating my food, I cleaned off my mouth and everything. "I can't believe Shane Grey's actually going out with you, and carrying your baby. I feel bad he's being payed to do it. He doesn't love you." I turned around, it was Tess, "Yeah he is, and so what? Why do you care? He's not being payed to do this, and I know he loves me, so if you have a problem, you can address it right now." I said to her in one breath, I'm so sick of this bull crap happening.  
>"Yeah, I have a problem, my problem is, is that you're like Cinderella, except your dad never wanted you, your mom probably died just so she could stop seeing your hideous face." I rolled my eyes at her, I'm trying so hard to not reach my breaking point, this has been going on since about 9AM this morning, I went past Tess, she threw a milk bottle at me, "That's a present to your ugly baby." she said, smiling at me, I walked, some girl tripped me, and I know it was on purpose, I ran to the bathroom, "Gonna take a pee break mommy? You need it, badly, poor ugly thing is probably hurting your bladder." this tears it. I walked into the stall to use the bathroom, I let two tears fall, I hate crying, I always have, I flushed, washed my hands and walked out the bathroom, 30 more minutes, what to do, "Careful Michaela, you don't wanna hurt the baby by keeping it, you should put it up for adoption." I walked away, I hate this so much, I walked back to the lunch room, Shane was the only one at the table, I was about to sit down, Shane looked up at me, smiling, that made me a bit better.<p>

I smiled back, I turned around, "Here's a flyer on abortion, I think you need it." some guy said to me, I took it, I read over it, almost close to tears, I held it and ran out the cafeteria. I walked and walked, I heard footsteps following me, why did this happen today? I walked, sighing, I sat on the bench, outside, I put my hands on my eyes and started crying, softly, why do I have to cry? I hate it. The soft crying turned into heavy sobbing, ugh, I felt a hand on my back, rubbing up and down, "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, shh." I stopped, breathed, and cried again, it was Mrs. Grey, I looked up, Shane was next to me, Mrs. Grey was on my other side, I sighed, finally my tears stopped, yay, "Love, it's going to be okay." I looked at him, shocked at his words, "Okay? Okay? No it's not, everywhere I go, people are making nasty rude comments about us and this baby. You try being 15 years old, being abused by your father everyday since your mom died, carrying a child having no idea who the father is, and starting a new school being know as Shane Grey's Cinderella. Let me know how it's like afterwards." I said in one big huff, without crying. Shane pulled me into a hug, we both sighed, "Mitch, I know your life's hard now, but trust me on this, your life is going to get better." I nodded.

I got off of him, Mrs. Grey hugged me, then looked at me, "Look Mitchie, you're new here now, and expecting but trust me, after the baby's born, people will probably forget about this whole thing okay?" I nodded, I so seriously hope she's correct, "I'm not letting this rest though, I'll talk to everyone in school." I nodded, unsure, "No, it's okay. Thanks." she smiled at me, smoothing out my hair, "No, I think these sophmores do need to be talked to, they've been so crazy this past week." Mrs. Grey hugged me, I smiled, hugging her back, "Thanks mom." she let go, smiling at me, I explained, just so she wouldn't be confused, "Okay, my original mom, I called mommy, and still do, and you, you're like a mom to me so yeah..." she smiled at me, pulling Shane and I into a hug, "I love you guys, and I already love my grandchild." aww, "We love you too." Shane and I said, I wonder if the baby also said it, I wonder how it looks like. Mrs. Grey started to talk, "Since your majors are in the morning, first period, and you guys just have PE and health for last period, you guys are going to get a roster change until the baby's born." we nodded, "You aren't getting those two classes, you're going home after lunch." we nodded, this is really great. Mrs. Grey got up, "Well I gotta go right now, you guys don't have to go to health and gym, you can leave." we nodded. Mrs. Grey left, "I wanna go home." I said, Shane pecked my lips softly, "Okay." Shane got up first, he held his hand out for me, I took it. We walked, well I walked halfway, Shane claimed I'll probably hurt my feet. I giggled at him, he ended up carrying me. We got home, I entered the password 5284 and the door opened, I got down from Shane, "I could've walked." he laughed, kissing my temple, "No... you would've hurt your foot." I nodded, not believing him.

* * *

><p>Haha, I'm addicted to this chapter now please review for an update and please also recomend this story :)<p>

Thanks so so much :)

God Bless all of you :)

-Javi :)


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate This Part

Hey! :) I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, school's keeping me busy, and very. Ugh, I'm failing AG (Agriculture) and I NEED a B to even pass :\ This week has just been sooo hectic and very dramatic.

I injured my knee really badly and the doctors said that I have loose muscles? Lol... my knee hurts when I bend it but on Sunday, my knee popped out of it's socket when I was playing with my little brother.

Also, my best friend is seriously replacing me and I feel so horrrible.

ALSO my ex boyfriend cheated with me over Christmas break... ugh, oh well lke JoJo says in her remix of "Marvin's Room..."

ENOUGH about me: DEMI LOVAT WON PCA'S POP ARTIST OF THE YEAR award :D I'm sooooooooo happy for her!

Lol... I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR "GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK"! I'm addicted to the song and honestly, I cry everytime it gets to the part where she says 'Cuz you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away Some things, you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache'

UPDATING NOW! V (LOOK DOWN LOL)

* * *

><p>THREE MONTHS LATER<p>

Well the past three weeks have been really really crazy, I don't think I even want to go to school anymore. I have no choice since I'm here now, I looked around the classroom, I played with my pencil on the desk. Tess glared at me, I rolled my eyes, feeling really annoyed. I wrote down my homework, my pencil broke, so I got up to go sharpen it. "Mr. Bluedale, can I have I tissue?" Tess asked him in a sickening sweet voice, he nodded, he then left the class, the bell rung to go to the next class. I finished sharpening my pencil, Tess walked past me, hitting me square in the jaw, I cringed in pain, "Stay away from Shane or else." I rolled my eyes, she kicked me and I fell onto the floor, I immediately blocked my stomach. reacted back to Tess, hitting her back. My entire body is numb and sore, Tess glared at me, laughed, then left. This whole time, I was blocking my stomach, it worked. I got up off of the floor, dusting myself off. I grabbed my stuff and tried not to scream, I headed over to music class, hopefully I don't have to say anything; I tried to talk and gasped in complete pain.  
>I got into class and everyone looked at me, I sat down, my friend Gabby gave me a shocked look, "You okay Mitch? You don't look so good." I nodded, running my hand through my hair. Shane was a few seats down from me, "Gabby, can I trade seats with you?" Shane asked, she nodded, her boyfriend was next to Shane too. They swapped seats, "Thanks Gabbs." she nodded, "Yup." she whispered something in his ear, "Okay, I'll ask." she nodded, Shane sat next to me, "Hey." I waved, he kissed my cheek, I slightly cringed, Shane didn't notice. "So how was your day so far?" I shrugged, hiding my face with my hair, Shane moved it, "Mitch?" I looked at him, "I know when you're not telling me something, you hide your face with your hair." I nodded, I feel bad right now. Well we have a sub, "Excuse me sir, I need to speak with her for a few seconds, privately." the teacher nodded his head, Shane and I went out into the hallway, "Okay, Mitch, tell me, what happened?" I sighed, shaking my head, I looked down, Shane pulled up my head, he twirled my hair. "Was it your previous class?" I hesitated, scared of what Shane was going to do if I said anything. "It's okay. I just wanna know." Shane said to me softly, I nodded, he thought for a second, "Tess?" I hid my face again, Shane put his hands on my waist, "What did she do?" I hugged Shane, still not moving my arm, trying to avoid the subject, "As much as I needed that hug Mitch, I'm not ignoring the question." I sighed, he kissed my forehead. I lightly smiled, he smiled too but then it went away, his focus came to my arm. He touched my arm, "Your arm, it's purple and blue, she broke your arm didn't she?" I looked at him, too afraid to answer, "Mitch, you can't hide this, this is really serious.", he kissed my cheek. "Come on." I nodded, we went back into the class and got our stuff. "Text me." Gabby told me, I nodded.<p>

We walked out of the classroom and into the office, we checked to see if mom was in there, she was. Shane ran to her, she walked over to me, "Mom, she punched her in the arm, she punched her, I'm so sick of Tess and her stupid attitude. She seriously always has something to do or say about Mitch and I really don't li-" Mrs. Grey cut him off, he panted really hard and looked like he wanted to punch the wall or something. I rubbed his back, "Shane, it's okay." I softly said, he seemed to soften up. "Shane, honey please calm down. Okay, so now that Tess hit Mitchie like that and broke a bone and threatened her AFTER 3 whole suspensions, we're going to press charges and also send her to a different school." Shane and I nodded, she looked over at me, "Right, we need to get you to the hospital." Mrs. Grey said, Shane held my hand, he messed with my hair, I halfway smiled at him, mom (Mrs. Grey) gave me a hug, "Okay let's go."

The second I got into the car, I fell asleep, that's the last thing I really remember. When I woke up, I panicked, I was at home on the chair in the living room, Shane was seated in front of me, "Mitchie!" I sat up, I'm in a cast, sadly. Shane scooted over to me, pulling me into his lap, I sighed, leaning into him, he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, I breathed in and out, tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks, Shane rocked us back and forth, "Shhh, it's okay, Mitch, it's okay, breathe." I nodded, still crying, "Mommy!" I screamed and cried, apparently I'm still in shock from the dream I had, there were footsteps coming from everywhere. Shane looked so helpless and terrified, Mom came over to me, "Shhh. Mitch, what happened?" I sighed, crying all over again, Mom, Mr. Grey, Frankie, Nate and Shane tried to comfort me, it wasn't even working, I cried a lot more, everyone tried to help me, I wasn't allowing it, everyone stopped and let Shane do it, it worked with him and I finally regained my breath again, I started to speak again, "Thanks guys." they nodded, "You're welcome. You okay now?" I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine now, I just kind of need to let that out." they all nodded, Shane kissed my cheek, he gave mom (Mrs. Grey) and Mr. Grey a look, "Okay, we're gonna let you to talk to Shane." I nodded, "Thanks for the help." everyone smiled then left, it was just Shane and I, we sat here in a comfortable silence, "I love you." I told Shane softly, "I love you too, and our baby." he rubbed my stomach, smiling, "My mom's funeral was the same day that tomorrow is." I softly said, feeling sad. "I know Mitch, she doesn't want you to grieve her loss, she wants you to keep living happily." I sighed, "She's still with you." I nodded, "Sometimes, it's like I feel her, you know?" he nodded, still rubbing my stomach, we ended up falling asleep. Thank God it's Friday.

I woke up the next morning hearing "Aww!" it was pretty weird. I shrugged it off and fell back to sleep, "So if it's a girl, what would you name her?" I heard, but thanks to these pregnancy hormones, I'm exhausted. "Um... I honestly haven't picked any names. I'm just excited to see the baby." I kept listening, "I just pray it's a girl, but if it's a boy too, that would be cool."

"You love her, don't you?" Shane sighed, "Yes I love her, with all of my heart, I'm not juat saying that either, I loved her before we were even able to talk. The whole 6 months that I was without her, I was literally broken, when we saw each other again, I didn't know who she was but she made me fall deeper in love. Now look, I'm extremely lovesick for Mitchie." aww, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, my stomach started to churn, I tried to get up, I have no strength, I tugged on Shane's shirt, "Mitch, you okay?" I held my mouth, "Guys, I think she needs a bag!" Shane sounded really scared. Caitlyn, Nate, and Dana ran to get me plastic bags, they came back fast, I can't talk so I'll thank them later, I threw up in the bag, eww, I heard Caitlyn freaking out, I'm sorry. Shane rubbed my back, when I was able to stop vomiting, I sat back up, closing my eyes, "Mitchie, are you okay?" Dana and Nate asked me, I nodded, "Yeah I'm okay, thank you guys so much." they nodded, I got off of the chair, feeling a bit dizzy, whatever. I grabbed the bag of puke and threw it in the trash, I then ran into the bathroom again and did my business, I hopped in the shower and just when I thought I was okay, I puked again. Ugh, I don't feel well, I feel dizzy, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, I brushed my teeth too.

I really don't feel well, my forehead is warm, I walked out of the bathroom, nearly falling over, I walked back into the living room, I made it like two steps, "Catch her!" was all I heard before I passed out.

I heard whispering from Shane in my ear, "You're going to be okay Mitch, the doctor said that it's normal feeling this way in the beginning." he sighed, I pulled myself closer to him, this cast is heavy. He kissed my lips softly, I kissed him back, hey, I couldn't resist. He pulled me on top of him, my head on his chest, I relaxed more, I had a dream about my mom, gosh I miss her. Shane played with my hair, "I love you Mitchie." I softly smiled, "I love you too Shane." I said, fully awake. I put my forehead on his cheek, sighing, "My stomach feels weird, like queasy but also like I'm hungry." Shane kissed my forehead, "Okay, I'll be back, don't get up, you're on bed rest, Shane's orders." he said giggling, I laughed, nodding, I stretched, my stomach hurts so bad right now.

I layed back on the bed, I'm comfortable. "Okay, here's your food." I tried to eat the soup, my throat ached and I still felt sick. I ate about three spoonfuls, "I can't eat anymore." Shane kissed my forehead, he took my bowl, placing it in his mini fridge, leaving the spoon out, he sat it on top of the mini fridge and walked back over to me. "You okay?" I nodded, "No you're not. What is it Mitch?" I sighed, "I'm freezing, I feel qweasy and I don't know." he nodded, kissing my cheek, "Well for starters, I'll get mom." I nodded, I closed my eyes as Shane left. A HUGE wave of nausea came over me, I quickly ran to the bathroom, puking. I stopped, then continued. I sat on the bathroom floor, I was sick again, what's wrong with me? I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I puked again, ugh, this is like my 6th time doing this. I'm even to the point where I'm dry-heaving.

I sat on the toilet, thinking, I hope that the baby is okay, "Thank you so much, have a great night, goodnight." I heard someone say, I was thinking so much that I don't know who said it. I prayed really hard that this baby would be okay and that there was no damage done, I love this baby so much already, even thought my stomach has a semi big bump. There was a knock at the door, "Mitchie... Are you okay?" it was mom, I responded, "Yeah, I'll be out in a second." I washed my face, then opened the door. "Oh Mitchie." Mom said, she gave me a really big hug, she smoothed out my hair, "I talked to the doctor," she said, I nodded. "She said that they wanna see if the baby is okay but she said your symptoms sound like morning sickness with the stomach virus." I nodded, "So we're gonna go to the doctor okay?" mom said, I hugged her, "Thank you mom." she nodded, kissing my forehead, "You're welcome. Get dressed." she said, she left the bathroom. I walked into Shane's room, getting my knee sweats and my aero shirt. I'm getting used to this new house, I love it here, it's very comfortable and huge. Shane came upstairs, "Hey, I'm going to the doctors too." I nodded, he kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Okay." we walked downstairs, Caitlyn was here with Jason. "Can we go with you guys too?" Jason said, Caitlyn looked scared of me, "Cait?" I said to her, she looked terrified, Jason grabbed her hand. "It's okay." he softly told her, "Nevermind... You guys can stay here, I don't want Caitlyn terrified." Shane softly said, Jason nodded. "Good luck Mitchie." Jason said, "Thanks." I said. He nodded. I feel so bad for Cait, she's terrified of vomit, she'll also avoid you the best way possible.

Shane and I left, "Here." Shane handed me my sweater. I put it on, Shane had his hoodie on. I grabbed his hand, "Ready love?" I nodded. We left the house, I just pray that this baby will be okay. Mom was outside waiting for us. We walked over to the car and got in, tbe second we started moving, I started to feel sick, I just left it alone. Shane rubbed my hand, I layed my head on his lap, closing my eyes.

"Mitch." I opened my eyes. Oh we're here, I took off my seatbelt, I got out of the car, I walked to the grass quickly, I hunched over, I vomited agin, ugh. I got up, "Oh boy." Shane said, he grabbed my hand, he put my arm around his head and grabbed my legs, lifting me bridal style. I rested my head on his shoulder, I ended up passing out... Seriously? Ugh, I feel so sick.

I woke up, I'm in Shane's room, "Mitch!" he screamed excitedly, "Hey. Well someone's certainly happy." he laughed, "Of couse I am, you've been asleep since Saturday." I nodded, "What day is it?" he smiled, "Monday." I nodded, getting up, "Careful, take it easy." I nodded. Shane grabbed my hand, Guiding me, "Thanks. I got it now." Shane nodded. I walked to the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I feel a ton better, I went to the bathroom, flushed, and washed my hands then walked out of the bathroom. I'm refreshed, Shane walked into me, "So how's the baby?" he smiled hugely, "It's a girl and she's perfectly fine. You had the stomach virus." I smiled hugely, nodding, Shane kissed my lips softly, "Love you."  
>"Love you too." we both giggled, I'm so excited to see the baby now. He kissed my cheek, I smiled brightly, "You need to eat something. The doctor said don't walk for the next day or so, so..." he stopped talking, he carried me back to the room. I made myself comfortable on the bed, "I'll be back." I nodded, I'm so sleepy, Shane came back into the room with toast, eggs and bacon. "Thank you." he nodded, "You're welcome Mitch." he gave me my food. I ate it within 10 minutes, "Do you want anymore food?" my mood swings started to kick in, ugh. I started crying, "Seriously Shane? You just called me fat, I'm pregnant, of course I'm gonna eat like this." I kept on crying, I hate this so much, Shane came to the other side of this big bed, "Mitch, shh, shh, shh. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it at all." he kissed my forehead. I sighed wiping my tears away. "I'm fine, calm down you goof ball, it's these dumb mood swings." I said, laughing, Shane eventually joined in too. I love my life now and I thank God for it every single day.<p>

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

Haha... okay, so to clear things up, Mitchie was like almost three months pregnant in the last chapter, now she's almost 6... the next time I update, she'll be about 7 months.

God Bless,

Javi :)


	5. Chapter 5: Oh My Gosh!

Hey guys,

DON'T KILL ME! I haven't updated this since October! I know! I'm sorry, I'm back though :D

This chapter is kind of extreme and it says to be continued, so I'm finishing it later on and I'll have it typed and ready for you guys. The drama is JUST GETTING STARTED in this chapter! You DON'T wanna miss it!

Now to update!

* * *

><p>~You Changed Me~<p>

I looked at the calendar this morning, there's only about a month until this baby is born, which means that I'm 8 months along. When I calculated, I was seven months along, anyways, today is mine and Shane's last day of school, I'm so freaking excited to leave this school, this half of year has been the worst. We've been out so many days, due to this baby and my appointments, and also Staff Development days, so we're returning our textbooks today too.

I'm in first period, about to leave to go to second, mom requested that I leave two minutes earlier than some students, because of the fact that I'm almost due and people push and shove in the hallway. I returned my English textbook back to Mr. Pricklyn earlier, I just handed in my History essay and textbook to Mrs. Diaz, "I will see you next year Michaela, and I'll be praying for you." She told me with a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Diaz." I told her, I then walked out of the classroom, with my backpack and one more textbook in my hand, I don't get one for Biology, I swept my brown hair out of my eyes and took in a sigh. I saw Shane, he walked over to me, "Hey, I can take that for you, that's too heavy on your back." Shane told me, I shook my head, "No, thanks though, I'm okay, Shane." He kissed my forehead. "You can't keep carrying these heavy textbooks, they'll hurt you." Shane told me, I glared at him, "I'm serious Mitch." I sighed and poked his side. He tickled me, I felt the baby kick, "Ah, don't do that, she kicks too hard at certain points." I told Shane, the bell rung, "I gotta go, I'll see you later, lovebug." I laughed, "Bye trainwreck." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and rubbed my swollen stomach, he walked to class.

The door to next period opened, there were people who were throwing me dirty looks, I sighed and shook it off, hey, well people have their opinions, they just sometimes don't know the story behind it. "Eww, that's the slut." I heard some girl say, I shook it off, "Whore." I heard all of these names; I shook them off and walked into class, Britt, one of Tess's snobby friends, who walks like she has to go number two, walked past me, "I hope your baby dies." She told me, she then smacked me on the back of my head, I instantly got angry. Dana and Nate were in front of me, I sat the textbook in Dana's hands, I turned back around to Britt, or Twit as I call her, she wore a smiled on her fake, too much make up, face. I punched her back, she crouched in pain, her gum flew out of her mouth, her cheeks were red and her arm started to swell, she brushed back her blonde hair and put it onto a ponytail, she began to throw punches at me, I dogged most of them, making sure that she did not hit my stomach. I punched her back, she started tearing up. Mess with me, but you're most definitely NOT messing with my family or my baby. Britt kicked the back of my knee and I fell forward, I started to panic when I hit my stomach on the floor. The baby kicked, she's a tough cookie.

There was a substitute teacher inside of the classroom, I don't know how, but she didn't notice anything that happened, I think she was asleep; Britt quickly ran out of the classroom, she's badly hurt, I don't care one bit. I sighed, everyone who saw what happened looked scared of me, I brushed myself off and sat down. The substitute teacher looked at me in disgust, I shook it off. Nate rubbed my shoulder, "You okay?" he asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I mean she really didn't have one single right to do that." I said, Nate and Dana nodded, "I know, that's so rude and disrespectful; she would hate it if someone told her to die." Dana said, "I know, right, I mean, really, I understand that you don't like me, but don't take it o-" I felt like I peed myself, I panicked, not knowing what to do.

I stopped talking and sat here, normally, "Mitch?" Dana tried to get my attention, "Yeah?" I asked her, scared of what just happened to me. "What just happened?" I asked her, she and Nate looked scared, someone was looking at me, "Eww!" someone screamed. I freaked out, crap, oh God, my freaking water broke! I started to feel lightheaded at the sight, I felt like I was going to faint, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach, I let out a huge scream, "Oh my gosh!" Dana screamed, the substitute teacher looked at me, I sighed. I turned around and tried to stand up, "Ow!" I said, about to cry, the pain came back again, it was two times harder. I breathed in and out, this pain is way too intense and I feel like someone's stabbing me. Dana grabbed my schoolbag and Nate helped me out of the classroom, "Okay, Day, I'm going to get my mom, can you help Mitchie?" Dana nodded; at least these pains aren't back again. "Okay, walk down slowly." Dana told me, I nodded, "Thank you so much Dana, I really really appreciate it." She hugged me, "Mitch, you're like the sister I always wanted, I'll do anything for you." She told me, I nodded. Nate was already past me, running like the wind, I felt the pain hit again, I stopped walking down the steps, I'm not even halfway down the steps. "Come on Mitch, you're okay." She told me, I nodded and began to go down the steps, faster; I'm now on the 2nd floor, one more floor to go!

I stopped to catch my breath, Dana sighed, another pain flash came back, I groaned, "Oh my gosh, this hurts so freaking bad." I said out loud, Dana pulled me into a hug, "You're gonna be okay, I know it hurts now, but after you see your precious little girl, you'll know it was worth it." She told me, "Okay, I'm ready to get this over with." I told her, she laughed, "Okay, step buddy." We both laughed as we went down the steps, these pains are starting to come close together, every three steps I take, they come. "Okay, they're close by when they happen now right?" Dana asked me, one hit me just now.

We're now on floor one. I began to walk when the sharpest of all of these pains hit me, I screamed, louder than the first one that hit me and cried. My eyes are watery enough, I don't need any more tears, ugh, this HURTS! Nate was looking for us on this floor. "Nate!" Dana yelled, he turned and ran towards us, "Okay, mom went home to get the baby stuff, she's on her way back now, Shane's coming down now, and Jason is going to the hospital with us, and dad is taking Jason with him. Caitlyn is riding with the b-" I screamed in pain, I breathed in a shaky breath. I heard Shane's voice behind me, "It's gonna be okay Mitch." I nodded, Shane lightly drew patterns on my stomach, he always drew patterns on me since preschool. The pain hit me again, I quickly breathed in and out, someone's phone beeped, not mine. Shane took his phone out of his pocket, "Okay, mom's here." He flipped his bangs, he then wrapped my arm around his neck and put his in back of my knee, he lifted me up, "Let's go guys." He said. The pain hit me again.

Shane got me to the orangy-redish minivan that mom was in. "You can put me down, I got it from here." I told him, he nodded. He sat me on the ground, the pain hit me again, I nearly cried. Shane rubbed my back, I got into the car, I strapped on my seatbelt, well, hey, even pregnant people need to be safe, right? The pain hit me again, ugh, it won't stop! "Hang in there Mitchie; we're on our way to the hospital." She told me, I nodded, this pain keeps going on and off, this has to be, by far the WORST pain that I have ever been in, in my entire fifteen year life. Fifteen, the worst age that I could be, my entire life is messed up, age fifteen is difficult. When my baby is fifteen, I'll be thirty, that's scary.

~.Me~.Me~.Me~.Me~.Me~

We arrived at the hospital about four hours ago, the nurses said that I'm about three centimeters dilated and that I needed to be at about ten so that I could have this baby. Then again, that was four hours ago, who knows what it is now. So far, now that Shane filled me in since I was asleep, everyone went to get lunch, being as though it's two PM. Shane's with me, I can't eat anything until this baby's out, because if I want meds, the food will make me sick and I'll puke. Shane and I were playing 'Numbers' I'm shocked Shane knows how to play it. The pain flashed back again, and it comes back harder and harder, the baby kicked, "Ugh, why did you have to kick baby?" I questioned my stomach, Shane looked at me like I was weird, "Hey, she's good to talk to when no one's around. She knows what I say and do, well kind of, I guess." I said; Shane rubbed circles in my palm, "She also knows that her mommy and her daddy love her so much and will do anything for her." Shane said, I smiled, "Daddy?" I asked him, wondering if he meant that. He kissed my forehead, "Yeah, I meant it Michaela Khloe Torres."  
>"Well played Shane Thomas Grey." We always said each other's full names when we were joking with each other; we've been doing that for so many years.<p>

The nurse came into the room, she had a high pitched voice and was really sweet with pretty green eyes, "Hello Ms. Torres, I came in here, but you were asleep, I'm going to check to see how far along you are." She told me, I nodded, "Okay, I want you to pull your knees apart and spread your legs open." She told me; I followed her directions, "Okay, you are six centimeters dilated. Also, you slept through about three contractions." I nodded, another one hit me, this one was the most painful, "Can I have medicine?" I asked her, she sighed, "Yeah, but we need your parents in here." She told me, I nodded; she grabbed the clipboard and left the room. I relaxed in deep pain, the pain returned; it stopped, and then returned again. It stopped, "Shane, can you call mom?" I asked him, he nodded. I started to cry, I'm sweaty, I'm in pain, I'm scared, and I don't know what to do right now. Shane stood up out of his chair that was next to my bed, he kissed my lips, the pain hit again and I cried even more. "Shane, I can't do this anymore." I can only take but so much pain. I heard footsteps walking up to the room, there was a knock on it, "Come in." I said, weakly, Mom and everyone else came inside. Shane held me close to him, the pain hit me again.

"I can't take this anymore, this hurts so b-" it hit again, I'm sick of it, I gasped and then breathed out. Shane rubbed my back, "Shh, it's okay lovebug, she'll be here soon. After that, no more pain." He told me, I nodded, mom hugged me, "Do you wanna take an epidural, Mitch?" she asked me, I sighed, I think that's best, I looked at the heartbeat monitor that was next to me, the baby's heartbeat is normal, I'm surprised mine is normal too. Mom pulled the plug for the nurse to come in and give me an epidural, the pain came again. "Hi, this is room 888; my daughter in law is in labor right now and would like an epidural, please." She said into the mic. The pain came again; yeah I think that you pretty much get it. Mom and Shane rubbed my back, I closed my eyes, the pain returned, I groaned, it game again, God this hurts so badly! The nurse came into the room, "Okay, Mitchie, I'm going to stick a small needle into your back for a few seconds. The most you'll feel is the burning, that's it." I gulped, "Okay."  
>"Also, you're going to tell me when your next contraction is, so that I can out the needle in." she told me, I nodded, the next contraction came, "Ah!" I screamed, the needle went into me, the second I screamed, the contraction lasted for a minute. I felt the burn, it didn't hurt that bad, I felt my stomach tighten, "Is it supposed to tighten my stomach?" she nodded, "Yeah, it helps speed the birthing process more quickly." I nodded. Shane and mom rubbed my stomach, the baby kicked, "Whoa! I see we'll have a bunch of soccer games to go to." Caitlyn and Dana said, I laughed, "I know, she kicks me all of the time, it's really funny." I said, laughing, my stomach tightened again, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore. "Do you feel better sweetheart?" mom asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just really sleepy. Thank you." She kissed my forehead, "You're welcome Mitch. We're going to let you rest, you need it." She told me, "Okay, I love you guys."<br>"We love you too Mitch." They all said and exited. I looked to my left; the table is literally filled with many different cards, like congratulations, "It's a girl!" and baby gift cards. They're from some people at school, and then there are pink balloons and also many pink stuffed animals for the baby. I looked at my stomach; I then went to sleep, dreaming about my beautiful baby girl.

I don't know how long I slept, all I know was that I had a really strong sudden urge to push, I quickly nudged Shane, "Huh, what?" he woke up confused, "Okay, hurry, go get Mom, Dad, Cait, and Dana. I think this baby's coming, like right now!" I told Shane, he rushed out of the room without fixing his adorable hair. I pulled the plug, "Hi, I'm in room 888, I have a sudden urge to push and I think I'm ready to give birth." I told the nurse who was listening to me, "That's great! We're sending nurses to your room right now."  
>"Thank you." I breathed out, this baby's coming, I head Shane running back in this room, I looked at him, "I'm scared." I confessed, "About what?" he asked me, his amber eyes were filled with concern, "Giving birth, it looks so scary." I told him, "Mitch, you got this. Keep in mind that you're going to see and hold this baby soon, God's got you, and so do I." I nodded, Shane hugged me, I looked at the clock, it's four AM, ugh, why so early? Everyone else came into the delivery room; I quickly prayed that God would help me with this and give me strength to do this. The nurses washed their hands and put on their gloves, one sat in front of my area, "Okay, you two are going to hold her legs, grandma and grandpa are going to hold mommy's hand and daddy you are going to count up to ten and mommy, when you get up to ten, breathe in." I nodded.<p>

I, Michaela Khloe Torres was about to give birth. I'm absolutely positively terrified.

To be Continued…

* * *

><p>Crazy, right? I'm going to type the other chapter later and it'll be up by probably next week :D or this week, you'll never know! Please review with what you want to see happen in the next chapter,I'll try to sqweeze it in<p>

God Bless,

Javi :D


	6. Chapter 6: Memory Lane

I'm continuing haha! :D I'm in love with this chapter, you'll love it too. Also too, what do you wanna see in future chapters? I'll try to add them in here, write that in your review!

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY...<p>

"Thank you." I breathed out, this baby's coming, I head Shane running back in this room, I looked at him, "I'm scared." I confessed, "About what?" he asked me, his amber eyes were filled with concern, "Giving birth, it looks so scary." I told him, "Mitch, you got this. Keep in mind that you're going to see and hold this baby soon, God's got you, and so do I." I nodded, Shane hugged me, I looked at the clock, it's four AM, ugh, why so early? Everyone else came into the delivery room; I quickly prayed that God would help me with this and give me strength to do this. The nurses washed their hands and put on their gloves, one sat in front of my area, "Okay, you two are going to hold her legs, grandma and grandpa are going to hold mommy's hand and daddy you are going to count up to ten and mommy, when you get up to ten, breathe in." I nodded.

I, Michaela Khloe Torres was about to give birth. I'm absolutely positively terrified.

NOW...

"You ready Mitch?" Shane asked me, I shook my head, this baby is saying different. I sighed and nodded. I began to push, Shane counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." I let in air and held it, I resumed pushing and Shane kept counting. I breathed in, I stopped pushing.

"You can't stop Mitch, you gotta keep going." mom told me, I nodded, listening to her. I pushed like my life depended on it. I sighed, the head's not even out yet, ugh. This hurts so badly. Shane resumed counting, I kept pushing, "I'm thinking it might be easier on her if she's repositioned." dad said, he swept my bangs out of my face, he looked at me.

"You're going to be okay." he told me, I nodded. "Okay, Mitch, we're going to help you reposition yourself." the nurse said. I nodded, there were two more nurses in here too. "Okay, Mitchie, you're going to be squating downwards, therefore the baby just comes out easily." the nurse told me, I nodded. I tried to get up, "Okay Mitch, put your legs up to your chest and kind of sit up." Caitlyn said, I nodded. I tried it, I began to push again.

Shane was whispering encouraging words in my ear. Another contraction came and hit, "Ah!" I exclaimed in pain, Shane kissed my forehead. I cried, "I can't do this anymore." I said through tears, mom and dad rubbed my back, "You're doing so good right now, you can do this." they told me, I nodded, I pushed again. "There's the head." Dana said, excitedly. I sighed, taking in a breath, I began to push again, another contraction hit again, tears spilled out of my eyes, I began to sob, "Shh, it's okay sweetheart, I know it hurts, it's going to get better." mom told me, I nodded. I felt the shoulders come out, "Come on sweetie, one more big big push!" dad told me, and I lightly giggled. I kept pushing, ugh, stupid contractions! I suddenly felt something slide right out of me. I heard a baby cry, thank God this is over! "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked Shane, he nodded, Shane cut the cord, and the baby was passed to another nurse to get cleaned.

"Okay, so she is 8 pounds and 8 ounces." I heard one nurse say as she was cleaning off my crying baby, I sighed in exhaustion.

"Okay, Michaela, you're going to push out the afterbirth when I say go." I nodded, "Go." I pushed it out, it instantly came out, "Okay, you're done." she said. I smiled, I closed my legs, "Eww, okay, I need a shower, I smell gross." I said, laughing. Mom and dad hugged me, "Mitchie, you did so great! I'm so proud of you." Mom said, I nodded, "Thank you." both mom and dad smiled at me, Shane hugged me and kissed my forehead, "See Mitch, I knew you could do it." He told me, I smiled at him. "Mitch, if you want to, I'll get a nurse for you to help you walk to the bathroom." dad said to me after Shane and I broke away, I tried to get up, I got up, I'm surprisingly not even sore. I don't have an IV, so I'm able to go anywhere in this room (A.N my mom didn't have an IV) "You okay?" dad tried to help me walk a little bit, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks dad." I said. I walked to the big bathroom door. I opened it and went inside, I removed my hospital gown and turned on the shower water, I found a pack of dove soap boxes, I grabbed one and opened it, I grabbed a washcloth and hopped into the shower, I put my hair in a ponytail. I began to wash myself clean.

...

I just got done eating breakfast 30 minutes ago, I had pancakes and bacon, I was starving. I also just got finished texting Gabby and talking to Mom on the phone, it's 8AM now, which means that school's starting right now, I'm so exhausted. Shane and I talked about baby names and other stuff, "So what name do you want to pick?" Shane asked me, I thought for a second, "I like Arianna, so yeah, Arianna. What about you?" he thought, "Okay, so we have Arianna." I nodded, "Okay, you can pick the middle name." I told Shane, he nodded excitedly. I closed my eyes, "Arianna Katherine?" I thought about it, "I love it!" I exclaimed excitedly, Shane laughed, "Katharine after your mom." He said, "Arianna after yours." I said, smiling, Shane kissed me again, we broke away, needing air. Shane's amber eyes glistened with love. "I wanna see her." I said.

Oddly, the second I said that, she was wheeled in by the nurse named Eveline, "Hi Michaela, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm good, how are you doing?" she smiled at me, "I'm great." I nodded, she lifted the baby out of her bassinet and handed her to me, she's so precious. I love her so much already, "So do you guys have a name picked out for her yet?" the baby started to make soft little noises, I softly rocked her back and forth, she opened her eyes, they were brown. She can't see yet, she'll be able to see in a few weeks. "She's a healthy baby, she passed all of her tests and she's an amazing listener." The nurse told me, "Oh right, names, sorry. Um, we chose Arianna Katherine Grey." She nodded, she wrote it down on "I'm A Girl" sticker on the bassinet and on her birth certificate, "I love it. Okay, she also needs to be fed." I nodded; I pulled down my hospital gown and moved my bra, Arianna quickly latched on.

I winced in pain, this hurts just a bit, but I'm fine, I noticed that Arianna had light brown hair and it was curly. She stopped suckling, I picked her up and repositioned my bra and gown, I put her on my shoulder and patted her back, I heard a tiny burp, she spit up on my shoulder just a little bit, and Shane wiped it off for me, lightly chuckling. "Okay, good job, I have one question for you, are you planning to continue breast feeding Arianna." I nodded and looked at my baby, she was fast asleep. "Is it okay if she sleeps in here with me?" the nurse smiled, "Sure, that's absolutely fine. I'll let you guys bond, just pull the string if you need anything." I nodded. "Thank you." She smiled, "You're welcome sweetie." She left the room.

Shane came and sat on the bed next to me, "Do you wanna hold her?" I asked him, he nodded. I passed the baby to Shane, he held her. "She looks like you." He said. I looked at him, "She does?" Shane kissed my lips; I blushed, "Yup. Your mom showed me your baby picture when you were just born, I have to say, you two could have been twins if you were her age again."

I leaned back on the bed, Shane laid next to me, the baby was in his arms. I started to drift off to sleep; I closed my eyes, finally going back to sleep after giving birth, I've been up all night.

I woke up and stretched, I'm so refreshed right now. I looked at the time, its 5PM, luckily I have been pumping bottles for Shane to use, and he knows what to do. I sighed, Shane kissed my forehead, I have a headache. "You okay?" Shane asked me, I nodded, Arianna started crying again, I sighed, I lifted her up out of the basinet, she had on a pink fluffy blanket that was on her and white, green, and pink footie pajamas. I sniffed her; yup she needs her diaper changed. "Did you go to sleep?" I asked Shane. "Yeah, I just woke up about 30 minutes ago, I'm not that tired, and Arianna was asleep that entire time."

I grabbed a diaper and sat Arianna back into her basinet and began to remove her clothes. She yawned, "Aww." I said, smiling. I took off her blanket, she stopped crying, she was just asleep. I sighed, I took off her footie pjs and took off her diaper, "Oh God, this stinks." Shane said, laughing, "I know. We gotta get used to it." I told him, we laughed. I went back to changing her.

"And you're done." I said three minutes later. She started to fuss again; I picked her up, "Shh." I softly cooed to her, she sighed as I softly rocked her. I kissed her forehead, she stopped crying, she sighed, she's so cute! "Mommy loves you so much." I told her, meaning every word. I love this baby to death. I sat on my bed with her; she opened her eyes a little bit, "Are you playing Opossum?" I asked her, joking. She yawned, "I take that as yes." Shane said. I laughed and nodded. I'm still tired; I looked at Arianna, "You really think she looks like me?" I asked Shane. He kissed my cheek, I moved over so that he could sit next to me. "Yeah, she does." I nodded.

"She has to go with me to the court trial next week." I told. Shane, Shane wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I sighed, "Mitch, you'll be fine, plus too, you'll have me there too." he told me. I kissed his cheek, "Love you."

"I love you too love bug." I blushed. Shane rubbed my side, "You okay?" I asked Shane, he nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering." I looked at him, "What?"

"What's going to happen when we go back to school?" Shane asked me, I nodded, "I honestly don't know, I mean we're gonna have so much stuff to deal with, state finals, FFA, college aplications, life, Arianna, but most importantly, when we go to school, we can'-." Shane put his finger against my lips. He kissed my forehead, "Shh, we'll get there, when we get there, don't worry about it. Let's just focus on now." Shane told me.

I nodded, "Mitch, go ahead and go to sleep." Shane took Arianna from my arms, she was still asleep I smiled and fell asleep.

….

"Shane, stop." I said, waking up, I felt him poking me, I opened my eyes, feeling annoyed. "Hello." the person said, I was met by a pair of dark brown eyes and blonde hair, jumped up excitedly, "Gabby!" I happily exclaimed, she hugged me. "Mackie!" she screamed quietly, we both laughed. I looked at Arianna; I stretched my arms out and lifted her up out of her basinet, "Gabby, this is Arianna Katherine Grey." I told her, she had a huge smile on her face.

"She's so adorable! She looks exactly like you." she said, I smiled at her, "Seriously?" I asked her, she nodded, "I'm serious. She looks nothing like that horrible guy." she knows my entire life, we've been friends since Kindergarten, and we had the same story as Shane and I, which is interesting. "Wanna hold your God-daughter?" I asked her, she excitedly squealed, I remember in 8th grade, we made a promise that we would be the God-Mother of the opposite's child. Arianna has three God-mothers, Caitlyn, Dana, and Gabby. I laughed at Gabby's excitement. I fixed Arianna's outfit, she was bathed and changed into blue and green striped pjs with bows on them. I looked, Gabby was sitting down, I laughed and passed Arianna to her. Arianna opened her eyes and looked all around, she then got a bit fussy, I looked at the time, "This is exactly why I need more bottles." I said, Gabby laughed. She passed Arianna to me.

I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek, she's so soft. I smiled at her, I removed my bra cup from my right side and Arianna latched on. Her features are changing. She's only half a day old. "Does it hurt?" she asked me, "What?"

"When you're feeding." she said, I took in a sigh, "Just a little bit, I mean, yeah, it does feel weird." I said. Gabby nodded. Arianna let go, I pulled my bra back up and my hospital gown, I sat Arianna on my shoulder and began to burp her. I heard a knock on the door, I looked, it was Shane and Caitlyn. "Come in." I said, they both walked in, "Hey Mitch." they both said, I waved, Arianna burped, she then yawned and drifted off to sleep. I kissed her forehead, so did Shane. I sat her back in her basinet and got up, Shane hugged me, I squirmed in his arms, he laughed and playfully frowned. "What is it baby?" he asked me, I sighed. "I wanna go home, I can't stand solitary confinement." I said, Shane laughed, "You're going home Friday morning and it's not confinement." Shane said, I sighed. He kissed my lips, I hugged him, "But it's Wednesday, ugh, I need a shower."

Shane's eyes darkened with sadness, seeing my sadness. He kissed my lips softly, he then kissed my forehead. "Go ahead; I'll watch Ari for you." I nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel. I walked into the bathroom and removed my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I was out of the shower in about ten minutes, I think; I grabbed my bathrobe and put it on. I balled everything up, threw it in the dirty clothes and put it on deodorant. I then walked out of the bathroom, I'm wearing this nursing bra, ugh, I am sore right now. "Are you okay?" Shane, Caitlyn, and Gabby asked me, I nodded, "Yeah." Gabby's phone buzzed, "Mackie, that was my parents, they said hi and I gotta go, I'm kind of late for dinner. I'm coming tomorrow though." she said, I nodded; she walked over and hugged me. "Love ya twin."

"Love you too twin." we broke away, she left.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an FFA tee shirt that says "AG Freak." and walked back into the bathroom and slipped on my clothes. I walked back out to the room, Caitlyn was on her phone texting, "Mitch, my mom said hi and I sent her a pic of Ari. She loves her and says she can't wait to see her." Caitlyn said, smiling. I nodded, returning the smile, "Tell her I said hi." I said. I walked back over to my bed, Arianna was asleep in her basinet and Shane was sitting on the chair reading, I sat next to him, "You okay?" I asked him, he kissed my lips softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I nodded, I leaned my head on the crook of his neck, he rubbed my back, "I wanna go home." I said.

The nurse knocked on the door, "Come in." I said, she walked inside, "Hello Michaela, and little Arianna." she said, smiling, she blinked her green eyes. She checked my temperature and blood pressure and recorded it, "You're fine." she said, I nodded. She walked over and checked Arianna, I leaned on Shane's chest and rubbed his back, he kissed my forehead.

"She's also fine. Would you like anything to eat?" she asked me, I thought, "Um a veggie burger, please." she nodded, "I will be back." I nodded, "Thank you." I said, she smiled at me and walked out of my room.

"What time is it?" I asked Shane, he looked at his phone, "Um, 6PM." I nodded, Caitlyn's phone rung, she stepped out of the room. Shane kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth, I'm relaxed now.

Caitlyn walked back into the room, twisting her curly brown locks, "Mitch, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlyn said. I got up off of Shane, who also stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow." I told her, Shane also hugged her, she then walked to Arianna. "See you tomorrow my beautiful God-daughter and princess." she said, Shane and I laughed.

She waved us one last goodbye and left. I sighed and sat here, I heard a loud crackle of thunder. My face is probably pale, my stomach just churned. "You okay?" Shane asked me, I looked at him, tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks, Shane pulled me into his muscular arms, "Shh, what's wrong Mitch?" he asked, I looked up him, I shook my head, I didn't know that I was crying. "Don't worry about it." I told Shane.

The nurse came back and knocked on the door, "Come in." I said, she walked in with a smile plastered on her face. She had my veggie burger, it smelled really good, next to it were packets of ketchup and a slice of a brownie with some ice cream. "Let me know of you need anything else Michaela." she told me, I nodded, "Thank you Nurse Eveline." I said, saying her name, it's pretty, she smiled at Shane and I, "You're welcome sweetie." she said and walked out of the room.

I sighed hoping that I wouldn't hear any more thunder; Shane pulled me onto his lap, and much to my dismay, more thunder cracked and roared. I whimpered like a baby and snuggled closer to Shane, who looked worried. I started crying, "Shh, I'm here." Shane softly said to me, he kissed my forehead and started to softly hum in my ear. There was a big loud crackle of thunder; I jumped off of Shane's lap. I began to pace around, Shane chased after me, "Mitch." he said after catching me. More thunder and lightning striked, I hugged Shane and started to cry, "Shh, Shh, Shh, it's going to be okay." Shane told me, I looked at him, "No it's not. I'm not going to be able to get over this fear." I told him, feeling terrified, he looked at me confused. I began to tell him the story.

~Flashback~

I just got off of the phone with Gabby and Shane; I'm so sleepy right now. I took off my blue skirt and replaced it with black sweatpants; I sat on my bed, thinking about my mom.

"Michaela! Get your ugly good for nothing self down here NOW!"

I heard my father yell, sharply. I'm terrified of him, I have no clue how my mom died last week, but I think he killed her by the way he's been acting since mom died. I walked downstairs, quickly, scared of what would happen if I wasn't there as soon as possible.

"Yes dad?" I said, scared and fearfully. He walked over to me without saying one single word to me, and yanked me to the floor forcefully. He kicked me and began to hit and punch me also, "Stop!" I yelled with tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. My dad's brown eyes got really dark and he punched me straight in the eye, I blacked out from not being able to take this pain.

I heard noise when I woke up, I rubbed my head, I got up feeling lightheaded. I was moved into my father's bedroom. I got up and walked to the mirror, cuts and bruises covered my entire body. My beautiful brown locks were knotted and horribly matted. I looked at my eye, "Oh God." I silently said, shocked at what happened to me. I didn't know my dad was even like this!

Thunder started to roar, my dad and his friends returned, only to beat me. I was terrified, I had nowhere to go, and one was blocking the door and the window locks. The men walked closer to me, I backed up, one of the guys with really bad smelling breath and greasy skin and hair began to touch me in wrong places.

I tried to move, I couldn't, he was on top of me and began to kiss my neck, I tried kicking him away, I couldn't. He slapped my face and told me, "I'm training you for the streets chica. You'd make a really sexy prostitute, with a body like that. I'd bang you all day." he told me disgustingly.

He began to go into my shirt; I squirmed uncomfortably as everyone in the room, including my father watched, not caring at all.

Little did I know that this would happen to me every time it thundered and rained.

~End of Flashback~

"So that's why you said you bumped your eye and neck?" Shane asked me. I began to sob, Shane looked helpless. He walked me over to the chair and we both sat down, he pulled me into his lap. I made myself comfortable; he wrapped his arms around me protectively. "So that's why you were so scared of every guy you saw that day it was raining and we were on that class trip back in the 8th grade." Shane said. I started to feel bad. I nodded, more thunder hit.

I started to shake and cry even harder. Shane's grip tightened on me, he pulled me into a long comforting and loving hug. "I'm s-so sorry." I told him in between sobs.

"Mitch, why are you sorry?" Shane asked me, kissing my forehead and trying to calm me down. I cried even harder, not wanting to explain why. "I put you through all of this stuff. Why do you love me?" I told him, heartbrokenly. He kissed my forehead and put his forehead against mine. I began to get a headache from crying so much, "I need you and you need me too. We were put together in preschool for a reason that only God knows about. I love you so much, and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you unconditionally and I would do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face." Shane told me, I nodded. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Can I tell you what I think happened two or three months before we saw each other again?" I asked Shane. I feel like he should know this part. He kissed my cheek, "Sure. I'm listening and I want you to know that I'm here for you all of the time and you can tell me anything." Shane told me. I nodded.

~Flashback~

I just got finished cooking breakfast, I made bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast, it smells so good, too bad I'm not allowed to eat at all. I'm not talking about the eggs, I took in a sigh, I'm proud of myself, I put a mix of cat pee into my dad's eggs, that's why I don't want any eggs. I hope he can't taste it, I also dropped some into his orange juice, you're wondering how I got the cat pee right?

I used Gabby's cat to get the pee, she's moving tomorrow, I'm going to miss her so much! I don't know where she's moving too though, and neither does she. "Dad, your breakfast is ready!" I yelled.

I sat his plate on the table; I then dusted off my hands and returned the washcloth to the sink. I washed the pan that I used. "It just better be done right." my dad told me in a threatening voice as he sat down and began to eat his food. He kept eating, "Michaela, what the hell is this? Why does this taste disgusting? Make me more food!" he said to me. I looked at him, not saying anything, I walked away. My dad picked up his coffee and poured it on me, it was hot, but more like shower hot. He then sliced my arm with his knife, it was an inch of a cut, it wasn't deep.

I huffed and walked to my bedroom, trying not to cry, I shut my door, I laid on my bed, closing my eyes, I sometimes wish I could die. "Hey sexy." I heard one of my dad's friends say in a perverted voice, he locked my room door and walked over to me, I shook with fear, trying to get away. I couldn't go anywhere. I felt another hand in back of me tie my wrists together and threatened to kill me if I wasn't "good" he then squeezed my butt, I started crying. One of the guys slapped me, he then pulled out this weird cloth, he waved it over my face, I instantly passed out from the smell.

It took me a long time to wake up.

"Good job. Let's go tell Steve to get more condoms, this one broke." I heard one guy say when I was waking up. I heard the two guys exit the room, I then woke up, fully aware of my surroundings. I tried to stand up, my entire midsection is entirely sore, I can't even go anywhere. I saw white looking slimy stuff on my bed sheets, mixed with blood, I noticed that I was bleeding from my down there area, I wasn't wearing underwear. That's when all of the pieces clicked, I was raped for the first time, my innocence is forever gone. My home was no longer peaceful place, it was a hell hole.

~End of Flashback~

The thunder stopped roaring; all that was heard was the beat of the soft rain coming down. "Mitchie, you're okay now. I know it's scary and I know that you can't change anything that happened, but just know that God has blessed you with a new life and a new story, he loves you so much and has allowed you to see life after abuse." Shane told me, I nodded.

We sat here in comfortable silence, "Shane." he looked at me, "Yeah."

"Thank you for listening." I told him, he kissed my lips. "No need to thank me. I'm here for you. I love you Mitch." he told me, "I love you too Shay." I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Shane, he kissed my forehead here and there. I fell asleep feeling safe in Shane's arms.

…..

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and refreshed, I looked at the clock, it's 8AM, Shane kissed my lips. "Morning princess." he said, he amber eyes glistening with happiness, "Morning prince charming." I told him, smiling. I stood up off of his lap, it's Friday. "Yes! I can go home!" I said excitedly. Shane sighed, "No, it's Thursday May 18." Shane said sadly. I nodded, feeling sad; Arianna started crying, "I got her." Shane let me get her, I picked her up, she stopped crying, "Are you hungry little baby?" I asked her, I kissed her forehead. "Shane, can you please heat up a bottle in the microwave and test it for me?" I asked him, he nodded.

He did what I asked, "Do you want to feed her?" I asked Shane, he smiled, "Really?" he asked, "Yeah." I said smiling. Shane and I sat on the bed, I passed Arianna to him, Shane smiled and gave Arianna her bottle. Shane's all muscular but he's holding something so fragile, giving it so much love and care. "She's so tiny." Shane said, smiling at me, "I know." we turned our attention back to Arianna who was looking at the both of us with her big brown eyes. "So are you okay?" Shane asked me, I looked at him, "Yeah. Thanks again for listening." Shane kissed me. We broke away after a few seconds, "No need to thank me, I'm here for you." Shane said, he kissed my cheek. Arianna broke away from the bottle, "Okay, now put her on your shoulder." I told Shane, he did and patted her back softly; she let out a small burp. She had her eyes opened, they changed, now they're dark brown, not light brown and her hair is dark brown, she's adorable.

I went to the bathroom; I did my business and flushed the toilet. I then grabbed my purple toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. I smiled at myself in the mirror, "Done!" I said. I washed my face and put on face lotion, I then left out of the bathroom.

"You are such a beautiful baby." Shane told Arianna, cooing, I smiled, watching Shane. "Yes you are, and we love you so much." I told her walking over to her and Shane and kissed her forehead, she yawned and fell asleep. Shane and I giggled; he put her back in the basinet.

I took a sigh, Shane rubbed my arm, "You okay princess?" I sighed, "Yeah, I mean you were going to find out sooner or later," Shane kissed my forehead, "There would be nights when my dad would come in drunk and my mom took his crap like it was nothing. My mom was the best person ever, and she left me here, I should have left, not her." Shane hugged me.

"Michaela Khloe Torres, listen to me," Shane said, I nodded. "God knew what he was doing, we seriously don't know the day or hour when we're leaving here, but we have to leave someday." I nodded. I hugged him close to me, I kissed his cheek, he smiled at me. "Hey! Smile, no more gloominess, or crying." I laughed. "I'm fine, like I said; I had to get that out." Shane hugged me, "I promise you, I'm never ever going to let anything bad happen to you ever again." I smiled at him, "Mark my words, and trust them with your heart." He said dramatically, "I love you Trainwreck." He kissed my cheek, hugging me close to him. "I love you too Lovebug. I love you too, always remember that."

* * *

><p>I'm DONE! I don't know when's the next time I'm updating, but this is what I have, I'm excited to see what I come up with next week :)<p>

Don't forget to write what you want in the next few chapters, I'll try to add them in.

God Bless,

Javi :)


	7. Chapter 7: Super Important

Hey guys! I know I have not updated in probably almost a year, and I know that you all are ready to literally jump up and kill me... I know :(

Look, so the reason why I have not been updating in so long is because, I have had HORRIBLE writer's block, every time I write, I delete everything and restart writing again, I need MAJOR HELP

So what I am going to do is rewrite all of the chapters all over again, so that they make sense in some areas, then continue writing where I left off...

If any of you want to help me, I will seriously appreciate it, you can PM me, leave a review, or whatever you want to do, it is fine with me and I seriously appreciate it.

I love you guys so much, and thank you so much for everything :)

God Bless, and thank you,

Javi :)


End file.
